


乌合之众

by Fernandel44



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernandel44/pseuds/Fernandel44





	1. Chapter 1

最终，人们还是吊死了他，因为他是个叛徒。

 

 

绞死叛徒的那天，卡卡西去看了。人很多，大部分是小孩，成人里或许混了几个熟面孔，不过他没在意。人群围成扇形，互相簇拥着，有人摸到他的屁股。卡卡西回头瞅了一眼，都是人，乌嚷嚷一片，别的什么也瞧不见，只好作罢了。绞架被人群圈在中央，不是正中。其实他看不见，只是人群都拥着那边儿，偏北或者偏南些，都不一定，谁也说不清楚。

卡卡西到的时候，行刑刚结束，他来迟了，没赶上。有暗部扫了尸体——卡卡西原先也干过这行，挺多年的，后来退了，手也不怎么干净，好赖他关系够铁，寻了个差，带带孩子，也说得上清闲。那人才死不久，还没凉透，嘴和屁股一齐往外冒水儿，舌头抻得老长。头排的人退了几步，卡卡西脚一踮，瞧见两条拖拽蹭下的污渍。

火之国历来是好牧人当道，羊也是极驯顺的，鲜少发生事端。统众的是纲手，人们叫她影；或者还有些乱七八糟的称呼，总归不是正统。算起来，她是初代影的嫡亲孙女，隔着三代坐上这个位置，不能说没点儿裙带关系。刚上台的时候，不服的人多，还闹过事儿；后来，纲手把拳脚施展开了，颇有点样子，一个烂摊子收拾得海清河晏，也就没人有话说了。这里只设叛国一个罪名，又不常有人犯，所以并不设固定的绞架。如果事出突然，就在火影岩下，用四十根横木简单垒一个台，上边竖两根，再横搭一个顶，挂脖儿的粗麻绳打个结，就从上边垂下来了。

污渍伏在地上，像张开裂的嘴。干活的暗部应该是新手，卡卡西想。以前他也这样，事情办不利索，不管多小心，总要留些东西的。有时候是排泄物，大部分时间是血，想把它们弄下来不容易。后来做熟了，手脚方便，就不常出现问题了。卡卡西对暗部工作挺满意，但出了些插曲，不大受他摆布，只好洗手不做了。

纲手被哄上去讲话，这是惯行的。热浪挺足，纲手在上边，他们在下，一道往外边儿冒汗。讲话内容很无聊，阳光里一股铁味儿，裂开的嘴巴爬出两条虫来。卡卡西觉得纲手瞧见自己了，于是他抬起头。这时候有人碰了他，所以只好也转过去。对方朝他点头，然后抽动了鼻子，可能要流血，阳天儿里常见的毛病，不算很严重。卡卡西不晕血，但总归是有些恶心的，好在一条手帕挡住了它们。

卡卡西不认识他，也许什么时候见过，他肯定没有留意，所以记不得了。手帕里的鼻子拧在一起，打成长绪结，他感到好笑，于是也友好地点了点头，之后就移开了视线。纲手已经没再看他了，也许从没看过他，卡卡西很难理出个头绪，应该是太热了的缘故，头脑有些发昏。他又站了几分钟，热得两脚发麻。纲手说的他都明白，但是太无聊了，于是他只听了几分钟，就离开了。

 

 

进门的时候，他想起了宇智波带土。多数情况下，卡卡西会在七点钟过来。宇智波带土窝在沙发里，什么也不干。他们匆忙地做爱，然后卡卡西会把内裤和衬衣塞进洗衣篮。六个小时后，带土会吻他，然后把卡卡西和洗衣篮从门缝一起塞出去，躲猫猫一样去沙发后边抽两根烟。

沙发是带土从贫民区搬回来的，没少挨上头的说教，还为此蹲了两个月号子。卡卡西把消息压得紧，好歹没流传出去。沙发刚搬回来的时候，带土自己也不愿意躺：海绵层是蟑螂和跳蚤的生命泉——它们大得惊人，而且丝毫不惧怕光线，仿佛早就是这宝贝的主人了。下边是发霉的绿苔，上边有牙齿印，应该是老鼠咬过的。卡卡西总拿出学究的派头，他告诉带土，这不是阴沟的老鼠。它的爪子是粉红色的，牙齿却是黄的，有须。他总是吓唬带土：老鼠是啮齿类，食肉，吃完一头小猪的速度不会比他们慢多少的。它们很聪明，总是成群结队，贫民窟里的老鼠会袭击婴儿，主妇从来不能离手。只消不到五分钟，婴儿就只剩头骨了。带土也觉得恶心，但面对卡卡西时，他总愿意表现得得意洋洋，因为这是卡卡西永远也搞不到的玩意儿——即使它烂得惊人。

为了搞到这玩意儿，带土和女人睡觉了。一个五十多岁的老女人，精神不好，总也记不住带土的名字。她身上都是吸毒开的洞，手脚都萎缩了，皮肤也碎得像鱼鳞，缩在贫民区一个地下室里。老女人靠卖一些不正规的东西维持生计，来的人都是带土这种，但不怎么开张，爬到地面上一两个小时，又得灰溜溜钻回去，臭虫似的。她的腿全臭了，气味像烂鱼，往外流脓水。老女人有个儿子，不过不大管她，带土也没见过，只在做爱的时候听到过他敲墙的声音。

和贫民区的人做没什么顾忌，双方谈好条件，你情我愿，谁也管不着。老女人喜欢叫。带土胡乱摸她的乳房和屁股。她已经瘦得皮包骨了，手肘的骨头突出来，一块儿黑，有硫磺的味道。除了叫，老女人总是安分的，要不是肚子还在抖，就像死了一样。

“她像一张污迹斑驳的招贴画。”带土告诉卡卡西：“但是还有水儿，高潮的时候也会像老鼠一样尖叫。”

他们已经打理过很多次了，但沙发上虱子烧焦的味道还是像蜡泥那样凝止不动。卡卡西有时候会在上边和带土做爱，不过大部分时间他会拒绝。琳失踪后他们又做了一回，带土哭得很凶。带土总是哭，他见怪不怪了。卡卡西也挺难受，按道理也该哭了。他哼唧了半天，最后抹了把脸，愣是丁点儿眼泪都没挤出来，然后又被带土操了一通。

和带土做的时候，卡卡西从不高潮。他不限制带土，随他喜欢，但是自己把规矩守得死，谁也撼不动。火之国有计生用品的专营，但很麻烦，审批、申报，层层上交。历代影都是鼓励生育的。精液丧失被认为是令人“羞耻”的疾病，它令人消瘦，并且会导致一系列并发症状。于是，他们设立了精液科，专门解决这一社会性症候群。

精液科是一级重部，由大蛇丸统着，偶尔倒腾些新鲜玩意儿，也不能算尸位素餐。几年前，他们出了新的成果，纲手下了死命令，火之国全天候滚动播放。火之国每位登记在案的住民都拥有信息知情权，具体来说，每户都装有信息播放器。大事突发，火影启动程序，信息可以以光速匹配到每一台播放器，大事小事，无一不具。大蛇丸的研究成果滚动了三天，每日三次：早九点到十一点；午后两点到四点；晚六点到八点。结论事无巨细，精液科认为，精液是一种热化的、呈泡沫状的病理现象，这推翻了“性交是一种小癫痫”的陈腐论断。做爱的时候，血液受到搅动而升温，形成泡沫，流入输精管中。精液永远是由男人转向女人的，阴茎冲撞阴道，以逆时针搅动，精液——也就是血泡沫——向外溢出，由热源涌向冷源，完成一次两极的交互。因此，精液科总结：性快感是不必要的；同性交媾亦为冗余。

那之后，卡卡西便不太到带土那里去了，偶尔去了，也不做爱，两人蹲在沙发上，面面相觑，盯上几个小时。然后卡卡西咳嗽两声，带土问：要走了吗？卡卡西应一声儿；带土又问不再呆会儿？卡卡西又一声儿，然后谁也不说话了。走的时候，卡卡西会下意识去捞那个洗衣篮，带土也会故作惊讶揶揄一通。他还是会吻卡卡西，然后把他和空空如也的洗衣篮一并挤出门去。

可是琳失踪后，他们又搞在了一起。带土从黑市搞到了三个套，两个破的还有一个像是从鱼肚子里掏来的，里外都浸着腥味儿，带土翻弄了几遍，最后也没能套上。黑市的计生用品都是廉价货，不一定起效，指不定叫人用了几次，品相不坏就能往外吆喝。而且，搞它们，绝不比搞到白面儿容易。搞白面儿，带土还有门路；搞这些玩意儿，任他是谁，怕是火影亲临，也要挨个儿扣地缝去。

不高潮是卡卡西和带土约好的，随意他怎么搞，只是底线碰不得。带土挺识趣儿，一般不大乱来，俩人心有灵犀，连情话都省了。做完后，带土会猫到沙发下，抽一支烟；有时候不穿衣服，屁股也光着，卡卡西从不介意：就那俩屁股蛋子，又掏不出金子来，多稀罕似的！

 

 

卡卡西一个人住。火之国每个人都是独居，房间是分的，由不得自己，不过他不很介意。卡卡西的左边住一位瘦骨嶙峋的长脸，只有一缕头发，趴在额头上，活像顶了把马桶搋子。卡卡西进门的时候他正在看报。房屋没有隔墙，分隔处竖一面玻璃，有墙面大，死角都旋着铁钉。报纸上写着：“火之国稀有矿产量再攀两个百分点”，下边是“火风两国同盟大败水之国”；底下还有一行小字：“叛徒□□今晨伏诛”，旁边是纲手的照片，叛徒的名字和别的就看不清了。

长脸瞧见卡卡西，向他点头，然后放下报纸，爬上床去了。卡卡西也朝长脸友好地微笑，但是他并不觉得开心。灯还亮着，所以他什么也做不成。于是，卡卡西也爬上床，面朝着长脸，好像就等他睡着似的。长脸总咳嗽，和带土总爱哭一样。他咳不连贯，用力又大，肺连通气管，里头卡着条蜥蜴。

拜他所赐，卡卡西是睡不着的。他本不嗜睡，但日子太无聊，所以美天都很昏沉。长脸有个册子，约摸一指半厚，黑封皮，裹两捆草纸，封皮上一个字儿也没有。册子摊在桌儿上，卡卡西盯着它。他很累，今天太热了，腰酸背痛。沉默也让他难受。

琳的失踪也让他难受。

他干过这行，心里有数。但带土不一样，他什么也不知道。所以他只是哭，或者操卡卡西。他们好一段时间不上床了，但琳失踪后，他们又做了。这回，带土没去沙发下边吞云吐雾。他跪在地上，扇自己巴掌，然后一直哭。卡卡西不敢走。他冷静地坐在一边，不发一言，直到右房的老太婆按了警报，才飞也似地套起衣服，跑开了。

后来，上头关了带土两个月禁闭。放人的那天，卡卡西也去了。按理说，这不被允许，只有拾荒者和清道夫才能享有道路。尸体也可以，但总是不雅的；天热，放久了，总有味道。但卡卡西还干着暗部，总有些特权。再加上白牙那档子事儿，上头还压着，要是卡卡西问难起来，也包不住火苗，只好睁一只眼闭一只眼了。出来的时候，带土没瘦，膘还肥了。他挺乐观的，仿佛没进去一样，还有精力大笑卡卡西，说他在笼子外边儿过得还不如自己，看着都扎眼。说话的时候，带土还没走出去三步远，草堆儿里蹲了俩暗部的，矫揉造作咳了两声儿。带土翻了个白眼，一插腰走出去老远，屁股扭得横七竖八，一副谁也不鸟的拽劲儿。

再之后，宇智波带土也失踪了。

这回，卡卡西反倒不怎么难受了。照理说，琳和他还没到手足胶漆的地步，反倒是带土，俩人什么都干过，明眼人都瞧得出，窗户纸上早捅出屁股蛋子大的洞了。他吐了几回，把带土的沙发又拖回了黑市，然后辞了暗部的活儿，专心当个窝里宅，一天到头杵在床头，嘬自己腮帮子。后来，凯和阿斯玛自作主张，又替他张罗了点活儿，带带孩子，也不繁琐。阿斯玛说，人闲着就容易多想，抻抻筋骨，好赖别闹出病来。凯的话多，他没在听。后来的事，卡卡西也忘了，只是脸一转，仨娃娃就送货上门了。

 

 

他知道长脸的册子里有什么，无非一些编排人的玩意儿，都觉得恶心。他没刻意问过，但长脸总是鬼鬼祟祟的，所以不难猜测出来。卡卡西伏在床上，长脸朝着他，总向他挑眼睛。于是，他只好装睡，不一会儿，卡卡西就听见窸窣的声音了。

长脸的动作总是很小心。但他太瘦，瞧着都硌人，骨头敲在床板上，难免发出些声音。他又开始咳嗽了，每咳一声儿，必然抽动一次肩膀。他肩膀突出两块儿，像个轴，拽动身子前后摆动一阵，然后又咳一声。

册子里东西多，又杂，有关于卡卡西的，也有别人的，七缠八绕混在一起，和一锅烂骨头似的。长脸不知道卡卡西的名字，但他住在右边，因此就叫右房。左边是他的姑娘，长两个过度丰满的乳房，压得肚子挺大，一晃听得见水声儿。她叫美雪，但长脸的册子管她叫左房。

姑娘是老实人，和长脸一样，他们不出屋子。一日三餐有专门的传送道。早七点、午十二点、晚六点，装有吃食的篮子会从传送道滑进来。吃完后的餐具也不需自己清理，原封不动塞回篮子去，就能顺着传送道再划回去。

纲手请了专业的营养师，一日三餐，统一由火影楼向平民定点传送。周一和周五是白面包和羊奶酪，晚上会加餐熟羊腿肉；中间三天都是传统的日式定食，味增汤和炸天妇罗，往往搭有蔬果来吃。战争时期也是一样的，纲手从不怠慢任何一个人。如果实在吃紧，会改发兵粮丸。不过这样的情况很少，因为火之国是无往而不胜的。

长脸的姑娘没什么爱好，整日守着信息播放器。她不懂战争，但是喜欢播报员的声音，最喜欢听到“火之国大克水之国”、“火之国全歼叛党”这样令人振奋的消息。姑娘喜欢凯。凯是个作战队长，和阿斯玛一样；他们也邀请过卡卡西，但被他拒绝了。信息播放器里总有凯的身影，有时是主角，大部分混在人群里。姑娘会跟着凯喊口号。凯喊一句，姑娘也喊一句；凯用多大声儿，她也用多大声儿。有时她也会随着凯“杀敌”，锅碗瓢盆丁玲咣当，动作学不到一成，但气势却不输多少。姑娘家里屯着不少绷带，是通过传送道向影申请的。申请自然传不到影手中，应该是下属专司物资的部门在管事，但惯行的到底都是纲手的意思。她把绷带分门别类，但都是留给凯的。传送器休息的时候，姑娘就一个人想：凯可能受伤了，然后就咔嚓咔嚓撕两卷绷带，对着自己胳膊裹裹缠缠的。

后来，她迷上了吗吉昂。姑娘的眼里燃起蓝色的火焰，却把橘红色的灯光揉进曲别针挑开的大腿里。她过度丰满的乳房迅速地干瘪了下去，肚子却越来越大。七鳃鳗盘状的嘴总在嘬她的心脏，它灰色的软骨把姑娘从头缠到脚趾。她开始食用粪便，把头扎进煤气瓶里；干枯的手指从卷毛里递进去，企图在干瘪的阴蒂上抽出芽来。姑娘越来越多地离开房门，出现在长脸的册子里。终于有一天，吗吉昂在脑海里像一包爆竹似的炸开了，她向影递上了新的请求。

姑娘想见见凯。

但是，她没有等来凯。有人打开门，他们鱼贯挤进屋来，把姑娘按在地上，然后轮番操了她。那群人也是吗吉昂的拥护者，他们莫名其妙地自语，对自己的阴囊喋喋不休。癌扩散和臭虫占据着他们怠惰的肉体。他们也咳嗽，和长脸一样，呼吸里都是劣质糖浆的味道。他们操了长脸的姑娘，然后跪在她身边呕吐，挖出一滩果子动一样的东西。后来，他们总是过来；有时候是姑娘出去。吗吉昂变成了可卡因、氨基丙苯和美沙酮。他们吸、嗅、注射，然后把栓剂插入直肠，在生理性抽搐以及精神错乱中惊叫着到达高潮。

那之后，长脸的左屋换了住客，但在册子里，还叫左屋。


	2. 02

纲手把卡卡西约到了火影楼。

火影楼是灯塔式的设计，有六层，由黑白交错的墙砖拼贴而成。塔顶是火影室，纲手总呆在里边。火影室的设计和民居一样，四面都是透明玻璃，四角旋着铁钉；门窗都开在玻璃上，方便出入和通风。不同的是，火影室的每一面玻璃都配有百叶窗，随时放下，时间都不一定。火影室下边是国家级重部，最近的是信息部，由静音统着。有人玩笑，说火之国是女人当道，这话是不错的，只是不常有人说起。倒不是有什么忌讳，纲手一向开明得很。只是许多年，人们都这样过着，死不了，也就见怪不怪了。信息部是一级重部，统筹信息公开。每户民居都安有信息传送器，需要人们知道的消息都由信息部发出，最后分拨到不同接收器。需要公开的信息多而杂：大到对外战争，小到一日三餐的菜谱，都由静音全权把控。每周三晚，纲手会统一讲话，信号不能断，必须保证每名住户都能准时收到。周末会有娱乐节目，往往是电影，大部分是战争片；有时候也会征集民众意见，莫衷一是，最后只得不了了之。

信息科下边是储备科，人最多，穿一样的工装，彼此都不认识。信息部的人像工蚁，彼此不说话，靠打手势传递消息。他们管的杂，军火和食物从一个口子运出去。地面一层是发货部门，长脸的新左房在这儿工作。发货部门热得像蒸笼，没有窗户，由六根疏导管与储备科相连。物资由储备科运下来，由他们分门别类，登记号，通过贴地管道再运输出去。储备科和发货部门过得最滋润，他们手脚都不大干净。因为太容易了，顺走一卷绷带或者两盒劣等烟，没人会注意的。大家都这么干，有时帮忙打掩护。少上一两件东西，不是什么大事，纲手也不会追究。顺走的东西，或者自己用掉，但是风险太大；一旦被举报，就要进忏悔室。忏悔室就是号子，或者叫监狱；但是火之国罪名少，所以不能这么叫，只能说是忏悔室。忏悔室的墙砖是白的，地板也是，头顶一盏白灯，桌椅板凳都没有。墙体不设窗，也没有通风管道，时间被关在外头。头顶的灯从不熄，你睁着眼或者闭着，都是亮的。进去的前两天还记得蹦跶，后来就没劲儿了，睁着眼睛做梦，走马灯似的翻片儿。进去半个月，都蔫儿了；出来的人，多半是拖着的，一路走，一路往外边遗尿。

大部分偷渡出来的玩意儿都进了贫民区。黑市上边滚一圈儿，就成了“合法商品”，又原封不动流回他们手里。这些东西多是药物，吗吉昂、佩纽特、玛里华纳，大部分是致幻的。镇静剂也不少，但总不如致幻剂容易搞到。带土失踪后卡卡西也搞了些，囤在床底下，一直没用上。

资源部下边是计生部和保卫科，大蛇丸当道后改了名字，叫精液科，传到信息器里的消息，除了战争胜负，多半是这里出来的。带土原先是保卫科的，家族传统，不好推辞。他们工作是轮班制，晚上人还要多一些；一批去到路上，更多人猫在塔里。保卫科和火影室一样，四周全是玻璃，装着百叶窗。火之国民居光线充足，从这儿瞧过去一览无余。室内备着望远镜，一般是四台；四个人同时在岗，往民居里监视。百叶窗总是拉着的，所以看不见里头；他们什么时候在岗，或者瞧谁，没人说得清楚。

卡卡西坐到火影室的时候，纲手还没到。他坐了会儿，又左右翻了几下，最后走到玻璃旁，挑开了一角百叶窗。视线极好，他瞧见拾荒汉老田中。老田中不老，约摸三十出头；但是打不直背，脚也跛，走路总是一深一浅。他牵着猫。三年来，他们总厮守在一起。猫是杂种，本不难看，和老田中挤在屋子里，久而久之，生了皮肤病。猫都秃了，身上结着浅褐色的痂，一抖身子就簌簌地往下落。它学老田中，也是弯腰驼背的走向，前腿儿短，后边儿长，走路打晃儿。人说不见遛猫的，老跛子非不干，还给栓根儿红绳。每天两次，一早一晚，绕着火影塔晃荡。

其实，除了公务部门，平民是不允许上路的。也没有必要，一切生活必需品，都由发货部门通过管道传送，到平民区停一次，分拨分批，确保送到每名住户手中。火之国的民房构造很奇特，通体一个圆环，首尾相接，四面都是玻璃。火影塔被圈在正中，是至高点，负责办公和处理政事，夜晚也作灯塔使用。可老田中是个拾荒的，有时还负责捡尸体，又是个哑巴，长得也老，就没人管他了。

他们总沿着火影楼外围打圈，起先还有暗部注意他，赶过几次，软硬兼施，可一直不起作用。老田中拖着猫，老是打趔趄。他撅一跤，就停下来，又打又骂的。老田中骂起来，总是口水乱喷。他说话不大清楚，舌头打着结儿，口水咽不下去，嘴皮子一磨，就稀里哗啦往外涌。他一喷水，猫就趴在地上，头埋着，只把屁股抬起来。它一哼哼，老田中就变本加厉地喷水，然后把绳儿抽得更紧。

后来，纲手也上来了。她和卡卡西点头之意一番，然后说起了处死叛徒的事情。卡卡西心里有事儿，听了个大概，只捕捉到零星几个词儿。什么“火风同盟”啊，然后是“水影”，还有“二十五人”，但是没有叛徒的名字。他性质缺缺，只胡乱应着，偶尔也发表些和全局无关的只言片语，不过很快就闭嘴了。

鸣人钻进来，纲手把他叫到卡卡西跟前。他一直笑，然后连珠炮似的东拉西扯。有一件事让卡卡西模模糊糊感到尴尬：他不能对一件事保持兴趣很久，但鸣人没有闭嘴的意思，所以他只能听下去。鸣人概述了父母死后的一系列事实，孤儿到被收养，一系列政治倾向测试，还有伊鲁卡的喋喋不休。卡卡西很果断地打断了他，他想起凯和阿斯玛说的差事，有三个孩子，都是公务机关的预备役。于是，他开始考虑，鸣人总在吵闹，储备科是去不得的；还有精液科，都是精细活儿。然后，他又觉得鸣人眼熟，但想不起在哪儿见过，只是熟悉，不久便放弃思考了。

除了鸣人还有两个孩子，卡卡西依次见了，都不是善茬儿，一个刚从忏悔室出来，都不好管。纲手的意思挺明显，烫手饽饽塞给卡卡西，硬说是香的。他也不好推辞，好歹是自己揽下的活儿，没那个撂挑子的说法。卡卡西跟纲手约好了，一周三天，鸣人、佐助、小樱轮班排，别的时间，他还当他的窝里宅，谁也管不着。

 

 

回去的时候，他绕路去了趟平民区。沙发还在那儿，老太婆却死了，换他儿子跟那儿蹲着。卡卡西绕过去，递上两支烟。他是个生面孔，还沙发的时候露过一次脸儿，就再没出现过。儿子迟疑了一会儿，卡卡西说是带土给的，就接过去了。老太婆的儿子和她生得像，都瘦，但是更黄。眼皮外翻着，看不见眼珠儿。他不敢点火，嘬了会儿滤嘴，然后询问带土的下落。卡卡西打趣儿说你们挺熟的，那人没反对，踟躇了一会儿说：

“他上了我妈。”

说这话的时候，儿子一直很平静，好像在说什么理所应当的事情。火之国正常公民不允许和同一对象建立固定关系。“就像你不能连续两天吃同样一份食物”，大蛇丸总这么说。这是形容性对象的，但推而广之，什么都适用。除了琳和卡卡西，带土唯一的固定关系就是老太婆。他在宵禁时溜出来，有时和她做爱；但更多时候，他只是平静地坐着，吸一支烟。老太婆精神不好，总把带土认成其他人，生张熟李，所以他不得不重复自己的名字。有时候，带土和她讲起琳还有卡卡西。儿子就在隔壁，收音设备吱哇乱叫，一片老旧的电流声。老太婆也会讲自己的儿子，然后电流声息了，取而代之的是一连串并不下流的脏话。

不过，她从没提过自己的男人，就像带土从不提自己的家人。

其实，看见卡卡西把沙发拖回来的时候，他也挺意外的。带土和老女人上床的时候，他就在隔壁。贫民区不是玻璃房，都是中规中矩的土石。他们挺注重隐私，石头缝儿都填了水泥，糊一层毛边儿纸，谁的眼睛堵上来，就得遭辣椒水。他说带土瞧上去挺喜欢那沙发，老瞅它，有时候就坐在上边哭，叫琳和卡卡西；然后就做爱。卡卡西听了会儿，挺没劲的。他和带土不一样，找不到什么兴趣点，活得挺规矩。他又递了根儿烟，这回被直接收了。贫民区的都一个德行，给点儿甜头，就呼爹喊妈的。老太婆的儿子凑上来，他一口黄牙，嘴里是烂沼泽，泥浆里蜷着一窝爬行动物，那味道足够把屁股熏出血来。他告诉卡卡西，自己缺钱，家里养着个同性恋胖子。他什么病都生过，浑身长瘤子，白内障、痔疮、手足癣和口蹄疫，冬天还有冻疮。卡卡西不知道他为什么和自己说这些，但他都听了，也说了自己的意见。老女人的儿子挺不以为然，卡卡西在他们这儿是边缘人，他们叫他“木叶的鹰犬”，不是什么尊重的说法。他太干净了，往这让一戳，乌漆墨黑里一点白，怪扎眼的。长脸的儿子又问了几回带土的下落，卡卡西一一打了太极。同性恋胖子从屋儿里钻出头，瞅了眼卡卡西。那人连忙推他进去，卡卡西听见什么“预谋”、“杀人犯”，一些生物学上的名字和脏话，然后匆匆离开了。

他其实是想去要回那个沙发的，套话都想好了，临到跟前儿，又觉得恶心了。

 

 

卡卡西到家的时候，长脸照常伏在床上。他穿过房间看过去，红向他打招呼。红是长脸左屋的新住客，和阿斯玛有些越界，但还算安分，行为举止挑不出毛病。她白天在在发货部门做活，晚上回来；偶尔会去阿斯玛那儿，但次数不多，总要顾及上头的意思。

卡卡西躺了一会儿，然后从传送通道里取了食物。他记不清今天是周几了，但食物是白面包和羊奶酪，还有一壶羊奶，所以不是周一，就是星期五。这是火之国独特的记日方式，他们崇尚秩序，厌恶一切混乱与变通。纲手说，混乱是最大的敌人；但是过几天，她又说，他者是最大的敌人，所以卡卡西也搞不清，敌人究竟是谁。

纲手的脸出现在播放器上，卡卡西知道，又是每日动员的时间。他不感叹气，保卫科可能在百叶窗后看自己。长脸可能也在，或许是在看红，几率大些，卡卡西觉得自己的脸远不如红好看。长脸应该喜欢女人，卡卡西猜测，不过他一直一个人呆着，没向资源部申请过性对象。火之国不允许住民拥有固定性对象，他们由资源部随机匹配，在众目睽睽下做爱。保卫科的人有时会看，或者隔壁房，总会有人发现的。带土管他和卡卡西的关系叫“地下恋情”，有点儿谍报战的意思，应该是看多了战争电影。有一段时间，他们用暗号交流，管做爱叫“攻城略地”。带土告诉卡卡西，他用火炮和茅枪顶开他的城门。然后，他的士兵涌进去，都是流氓行径，他们会大吃大喝，然后把卡卡西的城池洗劫一空。自己会下令，把所有女人拖到路上来。他们把脑袋塞进女人的阴茎，那里头埋着整个儿地狱，火烧火燎，像块儿烙铁似的。带土的兵会往干窟窿里注水，一边干，一边叫他们“蜜糖脸儿”。女人的屁股像反光的湖水面儿，带土说，我的人会把胳膊捅进她们的肚子，然后掏出消化不了的苹果核儿来。说这话的时候，卡卡西总是抖，让带土来劲儿。其实他自己也羞得厉害，但卡卡西更羞，所以他很满足。

播放器放大了纲手的每一个毛孔，卡卡西盯着其中一个，幻象里边会爬出蜥蜴来。纲手只说了两句，然后带着蜥蜴退下了。大蛇丸顶上来，卡卡西知道，又是定期的性经验培训了。

大蛇丸请上两个人，都裸着身子，狗一样趴在地上。他们都洗得很干净，像新生儿，一片红扑扑的颜色。他先介绍了全部的性器官，然后老调重弹，讲起了精液是由搅动、摩擦而产生的血泡沫的论断。他高谈阔论，卡卡西却没法儿集中精神，盯着大蛇丸看。

旁边的人互相舔了起来，伸出一段儿紫灰色的舌头，往姑娘的乳头上伸。姑娘发出鼹鼠被剁掉睾丸一样的惊叫，然后像蛇一样扭动身子。卡卡西这才瞧见了男人的脸。很干净，一股斯文气，也是红扑扑的。大蛇丸还在一边儿讲，男人已经舔到了屁眼。他朝屏幕撅着自己的屁股，女人也趴着，像两只正在交媾的狗，发出哼哧的声音，全然不顾羞耻。

“合理的性行为不是羞耻的。”大蛇丸说，他拉近镜头，并且掰开女人的阴蒂：“这是阴道，你可以认为它是老太婆的嘴。性交是一种进食，就像一日三餐。你不能两天吃同一份食物，所以，也不能两天和同一个对象发生关系。”

他们干了起来，当着所有人的面儿。大蛇丸站在一边儿，他很冷静，和火之国的每个居民一样。男人把女人翻过来，然后揉搓她的乳房。女人长着腿，把住他的阴茎，按照喊战争口号的节奏上下撸动。后来，男人捅了进去。他憋到五分钟，露出一声呻吟。大蛇丸挪过来，抽打了他的屁股。于是他又忍住了。

“十分钟以下射精被认为是思想上的疾病。研究表明，十五分钟时射出的精液，是受孕率最高的，绿级。”

精液科定期会有体质监测，一般是一旬到一旬半一次。男子需要排成方阵，全部穿塑料服。他们用同样的速率手淫，然后射精；精液由科室统一收集，分析成分，记录时间，依次排为红蓝白绿四个等级。他们认为，绿级是受孕率最高、质量最优者，所以匹配对象时，总是绿级配绿级，禁止颜色交互。

射精之后，女人开始流水，颤抖着尖叫。大蛇丸再次挪过去——男人已经拔出了阴茎，软趴趴垂在那儿，像支报废的吸墨器，肚子塞不下，瘫着往外吐——他反复检查女人的阴蒂和阴道，然后把她扶起来，用医护塞堵住流水的洞，总结道：

“性行为永远为生育服务。性高潮是一种类似癫痫的疾病，通过痉挛，消耗人体的精气。正常的抖动频率不得超过……”

大蛇丸喜欢卖弄学识。卡卡西盯着女人的脸。她很冷静，仿佛刚刚进行完瑜伽训练，有汗，脸红，没有别的异常。女人也好看，脸很小，有点像琳，但比她漂亮。不过，琳有说不出的魅力。她身上有点儿东西，带土和卡卡西都没有。他挺羡慕，又说不出是什么，只是一种莫名其妙的感觉，又不好去问，免得遭带土一阵奚落。

第一次和卡卡西做的时候，带土就高潮了。他手舞足蹈，像嗑了致幻剂一样激动。带土说，太他妈的爽了。自己像被孩子绑在电线杆上的白痴。他们在他腿间燃起一堆火，然后跑开。而他是个白痴，所以他安分地被捆在那儿，以一种兽性的好奇心，观摩火舌舔自己的大腿。他的全部肉体烂在火焰中，发出噼里啪啦的爆破声，状如虫豸，以诡异的角度痉挛着。

“这是病。”卡卡西告诉带土。

“我知道。”带土平静地说：“可是，去他妈的。”

大蛇丸发表高见后，纲手又回来了，面色凝重，让卡卡西有些吃惊。只有在战事吃紧或者有人叛国时，纲手才会这样。可是早上见面的时候，她一点表现也没有。

她先对战争局势发表了简短的看法，大体上和昨天一样：火风同盟势不可挡，扫退水之国三次有组织进攻。纲手着重表扬了一番队和四番队，镜头切到他们脸上，稍微停顿几秒，很快又扫过去了。

接着，纲手批评了凯。

凯有一股冲劲儿。他是个好人，不怪长脸的姑娘喜欢；人长得普通，但是会的很多。原先也是保卫科的，后来觉得无聊，做不下去了。因为腿脚麻利，有有股蛮力，后来上了战场，东边儿跑西边儿退的，倒是如鱼得水。他是热心肠，卡卡西的活儿就是凯撺掇的，一刻也闲不下。镜头切到凯头上，他吊着绷带，腿上一个拳头大的窟窿，一个劲儿冲着镜头傻笑。卡卡西花了五分钟，搞清了来龙去脉。他们去偷袭据点，人去得多，总有几只软脚虾。在后边嚷嚷狠，冲到前边就怂了。敌众我寡，紧急撤退，水之国换了战将，一通围追，扣了几个在手里，放了话出去：边界地换人，买卖不亏。下边儿人都要撤，凯阻挡不了，就趁着天黑的档儿，自己摸去了敌营，一通拳脚，虽然挂了彩，人倒一个不少，全回来了。

“秩序是最强有力的武器。”纲手表现得义正言辞：“任何形式的个人主义都是混乱，混乱是最大的敌人。”

卡卡西看见长脸点了点头。

 “混乱一旦产生，放荡随之而来；放荡滋生罪恶，罪恶腐蚀统治。”

最后，纲手总结道：“英雄主义，是不被需要的。”

卡卡西想到休息日放映的战争片。两国交战，英雄带着他们砍杀。演英雄的永远是丑角儿。穿小丑戏服，朝天鼻，姿势夸张，言语滑稽。他永远英勇无畏，但是无法赢得一场战役。敌军掳了他去，用他做配电板。

配电板是一种刑罚。电钻被固定在受刑者牙上，他们不被捆绑，而是被命令操作一个杂乱无章的配电板。他不需要回答问题。配电板有灯光和铃声作为提示，他得聚精会神，按照示意把插头与插座连接起来。如果迟了，或者搞错匹配，电钻会启动。时间不一定，可能是一分钟，也可能只有二十秒，得看运气。

震荡感会消耗配电者的脑细胞，就像被可卡因吞噬的瘾君子。半小时后，受刑者就像过载的思维机器一样垮掉了。他赤身裸体，在大庭广众下勃起；吹一声儿口哨，就会在镜头前屙屎。他开始大叫：“我是英雄”，然后激烈的抖动中，被削下脑袋和半个屁股。

接下来的剧情一帆风顺：军队重新拧成一股，势如破竹。他们一起上膛，一同瞄准和射击。混乱者东奔西窜，秩序者最终取得胜利。旗帜竖在尸体上，然后奏凯歌，响一遍《胜利属于我们》，然后是三次火之国的国歌，黑屏、谢幕。

歌响的时候，人们会叫喊。群体打败个体，我们战胜我。每个人都达到狂热状态，他们跳上跳下，用锅碗瓢盆敲击玻璃，撕扯自己的头发。长脸像跳到病人身上的狒狒，他有紫色的屁股，浑身充满消毒液的气味儿，用突出的尾骨夯砸床板的钉子。他的嘴一张一合，速度很快，口水全飞出来。卡卡西的右屋也在喊，是个孩子，一双绿眼睛。他总生病，平素不大离床，只有这时候，才充满力气。他啃自己的胳膊，然后切下耳朵，扔进搅拌机去。

这种现象最可怕的是，没有人可以置身事外。卡卡西瘫在床上，然后他会爬起来，并且跟着震动胳膊。避免参与是不可能的。起先，他还能思考。卡卡西攥住手指，告诉自己：这是手指。然后，他依次瞧向床、玻璃、长脸和绿眼睛，并且告诉自己他们在符号学上的所指。可是不一会儿，卡卡西什么也不想了。能指所指裂成两半儿，黏糊糊融在一起；鸡蛋液和干面粉搅着，灌进他灰色的脑细胞。卡卡西和他们站在了一起。他也成了“配电板”，全身都颤栗，嘴里是电钻声儿。他也撕扯自己的衣服，把手伸进烧开的沸水，像歇斯底里症患者一样嚎叫。他们在床上、地板上，房间的每一个角落打滚，把天使般的嬉皮士轰到高压电线上去；然后光着屁股，和星光闪烁的发电机来一场火辣的性爱。

配电板、旗帜、沸腾的开水、搅拌机里的耳朵、高压电线上的嬉皮士揉进万花筒里，再展开的时候，一片噼里啪啦，卡卡西头昏脑涨，眼一眯，只瞧见俩字儿

——我们。


	3. Chapter 3

信息播放器亮起来的时候，卡卡西还在做梦。

琳失踪后，他开始做梦；带土消失后，情况越来越频繁。卡卡西对此很不满意。有时候——频率很低，但确实会发生——他不大分得清自己是不是在做梦。以前还好，带土在的时候，他总是很清醒。梦里充斥着眩晕感，绞车、机器一并在空中乱转。列车脱轨，飞上头顶，却在脚下的阳光里呜呜冒烟。卡卡西不喜欢这种感觉，但转醒后，他们消失得很快；噼啪一阵闪光，火车头惊叫一声儿，轮子就落了地。

带土刚失踪的那周，卡卡西在梦里干呕，有时候痉挛。保卫科有人瞧见，向上打了报告。纲手约他谈了三次，都没触及实质问题。纲手话也不多，似乎只是坐着，和卡卡西一起，隔着百叶窗往外头看。带土的屋子空着，瞧得一清二楚；地上的两道拖痕，卡卡西莫名觉着眼熟。他一直盯着拖痕，听见纲手点了几户住民。痕迹动起来，两条蜈蚣似的，把尾巴插进嘴里。卡卡西终于想起来，行刑那天下午也有两道这样的拖痕来着。

于是，卡卡西飞快地把视线转向别处。他顺着纲手的“提示”按图索骥——一个自渎的老头、一个坦胸露乳的妇人、嘬她奶头的婴儿和正把针头压进皮肉的长脸。长脸浑身是汗，他没穿裤子，蓬乱的阴毛里埋着半根阴茎。纲手文卡卡西有多了解长脸，卡卡西说不，然后摇了摇头。于是，她告诉卡卡西，长脸原先也是个公务人员，在储备科做事；后来被绞肉机切去半个阴茎，见不了刀刃，影这边派人出面安抚了一阵儿，就遣送回家了。

“说说吧，卡卡西。”纲手说。

“自渎是一种类癫痫的疾病，性只为生育服务，一切感官刺激都是混乱的诱因。”卡卡西脱口而出：“木叶守则A302，禁止母乳喂养，全部计生用品应由储备科统一供给。”

他停了下来，因为卡卡西也不知道，为什么母乳喂养是被禁止的；因为好像几年前，国家还在提倡母乳喂养，节约乳制品资源。政策变了，好像又没变过；也许从一开始，母乳喂养就是被禁止的。实际上怎么样都行。卡卡西对于生活的改变不感兴趣，什么样的生活都一样，都不会使他感到高兴。母乳还是奶粉，实际上并不重要。没什么是一成不变的：影决定一切，把昨天变成今天，一小时说成一分钟；或者叫女性勃起，男性哺乳，都不是没有可能。

带土成天往贫民区跑，跟他们都混得挺熟，好像自己根儿就生在那儿似的。他把禁止母乳喂养的消息带进去，然后把新鲜玩笑带回给卡卡西。他说，贫民区都是嘬奶头的。那儿的女人，胸大，肿得和这边女人肚子一样，里边都是奶水。小孩揣在怀里，可劲儿嘬；我说我也想试试，他们笑了一通，然后让了位置。那女人是个寡妇，长得怪，胳膊比我大腿粗，所以奶子也最大，又圆又涨，硬得跟石头似的。我舔了两口，都是盐水味儿，什么也吸不出来。他们又笑了，说我爹生娘不养。我和他们打了一架，但并不感到生气。他们的拳头砸在我脸上，我觉得自己的槽牙断了，根儿扎在肉里，吐出半拉牙尖儿。我们扭在一块，他们打烂了我全部的牙齿；然后我懂了：要吮吸。

后来，带土说：我获得性交般的快感。她的奶头抚摸我每一颗残缺不全的牙齿，光屁股的小混蛋在嘴里乱飞，他们毫不怜惜地用我外露的牙神经搭弓射箭。我想，女人也是舒服的。她也学会了射精，用她的奶头，把精液射进我嘴里。我们一起获得高潮，她趴在我肚子上，用自己的肚子拍打的我阴茎。然后，我也硬了，我们做了一次。做的时候，我又吸了她的奶头。

卡卡西全想起来了，起初确实是强制母乳喂养的。几年前，火之国与风之国交战，乳制品产量急剧下降，为了优先军人，必须严格控制聚民用量。当然，新闻从不这样说。他们会说：乳制品产量同比增长六个百分点，富裕资源全部属于合法住民，即日起，乳品供应量再翻一倍。人们欢欣鼓舞，然后发货部门派下乳品，到手不过原本的二分之一。但是影这样说，这就是两倍的供应量。后来，有了新的计量法则——一倍——相当于旧时期的二分之一。

纲手问他，母乳喂养从什么时候开始被禁止，卡卡西说从一切开始的时候。接着，她又问他原因。卡卡西沉默了一会儿，他觉得自己不该知道这些，于是回答说不。这很难令纲手满意，她旁敲侧击了一会儿，一个钢镚都没敲出来，只好悻悻作罢。

其实，卡卡西说什么都无所谓。纲手只想卡卡西知道，自己什么都能看见。

连着去了三天，筋疲力尽。后来，卡卡西还是做梦，并且开始害怕。于是，睡觉的时候，他用海绵塞住自己的嘴，把稀烂的食物残渣堵在喉咙里。他还向储备科申请了足够的绷带，必要的时候就把自己捆在床上，以防痉挛。但申请也不容易，储备科永远处于物资吃紧状态。在卡卡西印象中，火之国总在打仗。一切资源优先战场供应，能分到他们手里的到底是少的。但是，纲手总说，资源开掘率呈爆炸式增长；又说，资源总储备率超过其余四国总储备水平。这些都发生在资源播放器里——好像两个世界——没人见过，但大家都愿意相信，好像储备爆炸是天经地义的。卡卡西也不例外。他开始频繁做相同的梦，都是蒙特里安式的，充斥着高饱和色块儿，螺旋状扭在一起，臭成一滩烂泥。然后，泥洼洼里顶出张沙发，带土坐在上头，挨个儿嘬自己手指，跟嘬女人奶头一样。过一会儿，他的脸被无限放大，每个毛孔都变成奶头，每个奶头都钻出个带土，突然变成色块儿，哗啦一声，湿漉漉淋了卡卡西一身。

 

 

到火影楼并不容易。火之国的居民区是不完全的环形设计，他们叫它环居区；贫民区与之相对，都是单体建筑，彼此各不相连，叫散居区。环居区北部不相连，是通往外村的唯一出入口；残缺的环形分作12部分，由A到K命名；彼此相互连通，分区交接处各设两名保卫科人员，负责安保工作，以备不时之需。只有A区和K区才设门户；K区供住民出入使用，A区则为暗部大开方便之门。

环居区与火影塔同高，经过距离测定，没有死角，保证最佳观测效果。按照分配，卡卡西住F区，在火影塔正南，与内外村出入口遥相正对。所以，他不得不跨越半个环居区，才能达到出入内环的目的。

卡卡西赶到火影塔的时候，鸣人已经到了。他迟了20分钟，对纲手做了检讨。鸣人一直冲他笑，东拉西扯。他声音很大，并且无所畏惧，对一切充满好奇。卡卡西挺愧疚的，因为鸣人显然对此很是期待。但纲手坐在一边儿，他没法说什么——即使纲手不在，他也不会说什么。

卡卡西坐着，正对着纲手。鸣人停不下来，什么都觉得新鲜。他不停地翻起百叶窗，然后垂下；接着又翻起，垂下，机械性地重复同一个动作。火影室收音极好，比保卫科还要强很多，应该是安装了具有收音功能的装置。听说，从火影室可以监听每一户住民；但纲手很忙，不总是听的。什么时候听，听哪一户，都不一定。鸣人把百叶窗翻开，卡卡西凑上去，远远的，看见老田中站在村口，神色不安。卡卡西第一次知道，这儿瞧什么都清楚。

老田中没牵他的猫。保卫科把他拦住，他张牙舞爪辨别什么；然后，他们抽了他，于是老田中只能走开了。卡卡西咦了声儿，问他的猫呢？纲手和鸣人一齐转过来，鸣人问他：“什么猫？”纲手没吱声儿，咳嗽了一下。卡卡西连忙改口，说有可能是狗，或者公猴儿，总之要有些什么，也可能没有。他说，老田中总出现在那儿；然后又解释，他没注意过；之后改口可能有两三次，然后声音就小下去了。纲手没搭卡卡西的茬，把鸣人叫回来，左右嘱咐一番。卡卡西心想：他完了。

上课的时候，纲手全程坐在旁边。她没在听，低头处理政务，一句话也不说。鸣人是贫民区长大的，才被伊鲁卡捞回来，说起话肆无忌惮。于是，卡卡西不得不多次停下来，好纠正他话里的问题。他没办法确定鸣人是天性如此，还是纲手叫来套话的。自从他开始做梦，就什么都不敢信了。

鸣人拥有极丰富的想象力，他的思维相当跳跃，由此及彼，把一切分散的统在一起。他夸赞散居区——即贫民区——的草，说它们的颜色是“翠绿”；又夸赞水，称它们是“碧蓝”；最后，他说起人，提到“自信”、“狂妄”与“自信又狂妄”。

卡卡西打断了他。

“听着，鸣人。”卡卡西说：“明确化是进步的趋向，语言的冗余会造成理解的混乱。我知道，有的文明崇尚简化，甚至自诩，他们的语言是‘世界上唯一一种词汇总量在日趋减少的语言’。这真是笑话，他们完全以一种旧时的、陈腐的思维行事。语言总是影响思维的，曾经有这样的研究。如果一个语言系统里缺少某个义项，因为没有东西可以表达，所以现实中也不存在这种东西。”

“这太复杂了，我不明白。”

“听着，鸣人。比如说……”卡卡西想起早晨倒掉的牛奶。牛奶也是稀缺资源，需要优先军队配享。什么都是稀缺资源，海绵、绷带、乳制品……分到手的越来越少，但是官方报告中的配给量却与日俱增。于是，信息部更换了度量衡。他们称二分之一升为一升，三分之一米为一米；环居区都接受了，好像什么都没发生一样。因此，播放器里的产量总是攀升，但是资源吃紧的红灯却从未熄灭。分到手的多了，同时也少了。

“乳制品。如果你的意识里从来没有这个词，那么你将不知道它的存在。”

“不是这样的。”鸣人说 ：“虽然没有这个词，但是总有其他称呼的方式。它存在或者不存在，我不能改变什么。就像乳制品，没有这个词，我一样可以说，一种白色、黏糊的液体，不是吗？”

“白色、黏糊的液体只是泛指，范围大，指代的东西很多，比如工业糖浆和精液。我现在说‘乙丁’，你听说过吗？”

“没有。”

“那么，你知道它是什么吗？”

“不，我不知道。”

“因为它本就不存在。”卡卡西满意地点头：“无论乙丁是否存在——火之国没有，水之国却说不准——无论如何，对于你来说，意识里没有这个概念，它就不存在。语言系统总是变化的，对于生活在热带的人来说，没有雪这个词，因此他们不知道雪的概念；生活在沙漠里的人不知道雨，所以在他们的世界里，雨是并不存在的。可是，我告诉他们，这是雪，那个叫雨；词汇进入语言系统，概念就在意识里生根发芽，他们就存在了。”

“但是，一旦他们见到……”

“对，一旦他们见到，你说得很对。所以我说，这是一种陈旧的研究成果。这些人故步自封，因为得到一点不同寻常的东西，就沾沾自喜。我们只赞同，意识是源于语言的，并且后于语言产生。因此，在婴儿听到第一个明确词汇之前，他都是无意识的，所以婴儿状态也被称作无意识状态。”

鸣人将信将疑，想要说什么，纲手敲了两下桌子，他只好闭嘴。

卡卡西继续说。

“所以，我们追求的从来都不是简化，无论语言还是意识。我们认为，简化是一种新型集权；借由简化语词而简化思想，进而控制思想。最近，火之国向五国同盟会递交了提案，中心内容是：反极权主义。”

说话的时候，有信息科的人进来，交给纲手一叠资料。纲手打开抽屉，掏出一支笔和一块公章。她把资料摆在面前，飞快地一扫而过，盖好章；签名时，她又从抽屉里掏出另一块印章，然后把第二份资料批改完成。纲手用自动机械一样准确的动作串联这几个步骤，她一直低着头，好像并没有听见鸣人和卡卡西的对话。

“我们追求的是精确化，维持语词交际功能的基础上，最大程度上发挥其经济性的原则。你可以把精确化认为是一种有针对性的简化，比如‘翠绿’和‘碧蓝’，‘翠’和‘碧’有什么作用呢？它们不比‘绿’和‘蓝’更有确切，或者更具实用性，所追求的不过是精神上的审美愉悦。事实上，绿和翠绿并没有什么区别，草不会因为翠绿而养出更好的牛羊；同样的，蓝和碧蓝也是一样的，碧蓝不仅不会产生更好的表达效果，而且会引发理解障碍。”

“理解障碍？”

“是的。”卡卡西迅速而平稳地解释道：“比如，我说‘像蜜蜂一样工作’。如果你要理解这句话，就必须回想蜜蜂全部的生理特征和生物习性，然后才能得出‘勤劳’的意思。多余的思考时间不带来任何实际效益，相反，会引起听话者的反感。”

“我倒是不怎么反感。”

“那么，说‘勤奋’就是最佳选择了吗？勤奋就是善于劳动，就是可以创造更多可视化效益，就是稳固火之国统治，就是好。换而言之，花这么多功夫，只是为了说‘好’，思维支出与收获是不平衡的。”

鸣人狐疑地点头。

卡卡西总结道：“因此，火之国支持语言精确化，而不是简化。看到草，你可以说绿，而不是翠绿；水可以是蓝，而不是碧蓝；总之，你可以评价一切。语言的精确化有利于思维的精确化。支持语言简化的人往往支吾其言，因为，他们只是借简化语言之名，简化人们的思维，进而实行现实控制。精确化则不一样，必要的概念被精确地表达出来，一个表达得以固定，其它义项将被消除，能指同所指达到最稳固的关系。这使人们避免言语上的混乱，从而避免思维上的混乱。秩序是最佳武器，混乱是罪孽的根源。可以理解吗？”

“可是啊，”鸣人说：“如果是这样，就会有很多东西表达不了吧。比如有些独特的颜色……”

卡卡西打断了他。

“你可以举一个例子。”

于是，鸣人飞快地环视四周，想要找一个可以反驳卡卡西的例子。他踌躇满志，感到充满了斗志。纲手还在飞快地批改文件，动作一气呵成，像松开发条的兵人一样。有几个瞬间，卡卡西甚至觉得，纲手根本没在阅读，只是移动眼珠，移动手指，机械性重复而已。

但是很快，鸣人就感到厌烦了。他翻开百叶窗，然后合上，然后再翻开，重复卡卡西刚到这儿时候的动作。老田中又回来了，他的脸紫而涨，眼睛鱼一样突出来。卡卡西觉得，田中的猫应该是丢了；但他不觉得会有谁故意把它搞走。这是不可能的，它一身疮，谁都恶心；而且叫声古怪，喉咙里结着痂。它吃很多，总是大着肚子，和长脸一样，又好像和绿眼睛一样。只一小会儿，卡卡西想到很多人，都是大肚子，里边灌满了“精制”牛奶。

过了一会儿，鸣人缴械投降了，他不吃惊，结果早在预料之中。为了配合语言精简化任务，火之国做过严格的物资审查。火影楼由黑白纯色拼接而成；环居区全是玻璃，可以直接看到里边。火之国的供给物资也是纯色，红黄蓝绿，都堆在一起，在墙角垒着。色块儿叫光一照，就晕成一片，但红是红，绿是绿，依然分得清楚。

“精确化必然导致趋减的倾向，这是毋庸置疑的，不必担心。”卡卡西声调苍白，缺乏必要的感情色彩：“冗余毫无疑问会导致混乱，语言上的混乱必将延长反应思维，造成意识上的混乱。”他又聚了例子。卡卡西说，那些人——语言简化的教众——大张旗鼓地消灭单词。他们认为：一个词本身就包含它的相反意义。以“好”为例，有了“好”，就必然有“不好”存在，那么“坏”就显得并非必要了。同样，如果你需要比“好”语气更加强烈的词，“加好”就能涵盖这个意义；这样一来，一流、棒极了、绝佳就失去了存在的意义——何况它们本就是含义不明的冗余词汇。

鸣人不置可否。

“但是，”卡卡西补充道：“他们依旧在用旧式思维。如果有了‘好’，‘加好’和‘加加好’又有什么意义呢？‘加好’就不是‘好’了吗，就与‘好’是完全不同的概念了吗？不是这样的，归根结底，它们都是‘好’，所以它们有什么存在的必要呢？如果我说，‘他是个好人’，那么，他就不会是坏的，又何必知道他有多好呢？程度划分对价值判断来说，毫无价值。”

就像那些色块儿，卡卡西想：它是黑的，所以就不可能是白的，反之亦然，不存在又黑又白的颜色。他们被浇化了，绞在一起，看上去是个球，密不可分了；可黑是黑，白是白，没什么变化。

他又想起凯和凯的“英雄主义”。这词儿是不准说的，除了影，谁都不敢提。所有“主义”都是危险词汇，只在反面宣传中才会用上。因为它有一种强加的性质。“集体主义”也是不说的，但变个说法，叫作“集体感”或者“集体荣誉感”，就是好东西，人人都挂在嘴边儿。凯逞英雄，但救下一批怂蛋，理应赏罚相抵。但火之国不讲折中，好就是好，反之就是坏，没有不好不坏，或者“一点儿好”、“更坏一些”的说法。所以，凯就是坏。

鸣人想反驳，但是没什么可说的，于是他很快闭上了嘴。卡卡西瞅一眼纲手，她终于停下了动作，文件摞在一边儿，上边一个字也没有。于是，卡卡西也闭上了嘴，知道今天的课程到底是成功了。


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西无法定义他和宇智波带土的关系。

他问带土的时候，带土就笑，双手叩成枣核形。这是个茧，带土说，你包在里头，我用阴茎把它捅开，就能爬出来了。

回到房间的时候，正赶上第四次词汇精确化意见普查。卡卡西从传送道取了晚饭，胡乱吃了，坐到信息接收器前。令人意外的是，长脸不在。卡卡西有点儿吃惊，然后他想起来在火影楼的时候，纲手点了长脸的名，并且告诉卡卡西，他只有半根阴茎。

对卡卡西来说，那件事已经完了。他回到这里，根本没想那件事。长脸从不出门。他的四肢都退化了，像脱皮的枯树枝，或者蚱蜢的腿。有时候，这样细弱的四肢无法支持庞大的腹部；所以，他趴在地上，用屁股向后顶，利用肚子的摩擦移动身体。

向后也不是精确化词语。第二次词汇精确化意见普查时由琳提出来。她说，这样的表达很奇怪，往往自相矛盾。我们管未来的时间叫“往后”，称呼过去的时间为“以前”，却认定自己面对的是“前”，背对的是“后”。为什么要存在这种对立呢？好像时间和空间是不可调和的一样。

“你说得非常对。”纲手说：“词汇精确化正是要避免这种混乱。”

带土一向不认同这类说辞。他告诉卡卡西，这都是天方夜谭。卡卡西用官方给出的研究结论为自己辩护，带土嗤之以鼻，他说：

“那不如废除‘贪婪’、‘痛苦’和死亡，没有了死亡，人岂不就忘记如何去死了？”

有时候，卡卡西对影的说法深信不疑。他坚定地认为，词汇精确化必将影响人的思维，并且深信，这多少影响着自己。但是更多时候，他毫无困难地被带土说服，好像那些天马行空的说辞是理所当然一样。面对带土，他总是战不多时便丢盔弃甲，好像自己生来就是为了赞同对方。他觉得带土好像知道一切，但这肯定是个错误印象。因为带土毫无逻辑。他哭或者笑，进行异想天开的发言，总让卡卡西摸不着头脑。第一次上床，带土就吻了他，热情地叫他“我亲爱的”。他们躺在一起，在月亮下光裸着身子。没有门窗遮挡，月光几乎是直射在床上，海水一样漫上来，把什么都卷下去。带土的脸反着光。卡卡西说：我打赌，我们正睡在一百只臭虫上面。但是带土告诉他，没有臭虫，因为我们正睡在一起。

第四次词汇精确化意见普查很快开始了。长脸还是没有回来，他的房间堆满不成型的曲别针，册子摊在桌上。卡卡西试着去辨认，但太远了，他不能把脸贴到玻璃上，那样保不齐会被保卫科看到。而且，意见普查马上要开始，他必须坐在接收器前。

一时间，卡卡西想不起长脸的名字。田中、吉川、泽田，都不像，但不是没有可能。他试着回忆，发现自己并不认识大多数人。卡卡西可以清楚地说出长脸和绿眼睛的作息：几点起床，几点打开物资传送道，几点做爱，最后几点爬回床上，却无法叫出他们的名字。好像从一开始，他们就叫长脸和绿眼睛，就像在册子里，他永远叫作右房。

环居区住民并不离开房间，但他们也需要工作。工作流程简便易行。十点的时候，物资传送道打开，里边是一天的工作量。工作是定额的，做多做少，都由物资部规定。有一段时间，曲别针的需求量突然激增，好像成了家家户户必不可缺的东西。长脸的工作是负责登记用作储备的曲别针数量。物资部把曲别针运进来，长脸把它们掏出来，都堆在信息接收器下边。然后，他开始计数，把计算过的堆到右边。但是，曲别针是永远数不完的。因为看着要结束的时候，物资传送器就会响，他把它打开，然后又掏出新的一堆，依然垒在接收器下边。这也导致长脸每天什么也不想，什么也不做。他只会机械性地从一数到一千，然后清零，从头再轮转一遍。有时候，数到接近结尾的地方，长脸会突然分不清究竟是994还是995。于是，他只能把右边的推回左边，叹一口气，然后继续从1数起。

绿眼睛也做工。三个月前，大蛇丸想知道影响草莓籽数量的因素，所以，草莓被成箱地送进来了。绿眼睛也负责计数，和长脸不同，他的工作更加精细，并且需要一定技术支持。他利用工具，把清点过的草莓籽挖出来，然后分门别类，收集成几堆儿。草莓是成箱运进来的，箱子都贴着标签——20℃光照、30℃光照、0光照——只是热量组，还有别的，不过绿眼睛只负责这个组别。他剔不完，于是草莓都烂掉了，糊在靠卡卡西一面的玻璃上。卡卡西看着它们从红色变得又黑又臭，蛆虫从里边爬出来，然后挖出一只绿色的眼睛。当它们挖完一只的时候，储备科的人终于来了。它们清理掉腐烂的草莓，喷洒大量驱虫剂，带走草莓籽，然后留下了成箱的水文组。

意见普查形式简单，主要围绕词汇是否应该被精简，应该如何精简。被测词汇投放在信息接收器上，由环居区聚民集体投票。接收器下方设置两个按钮，同意是绿色，否决是红色。纲手说，每一个决定必须参考每一名环居区聚民的意见，不存在一人专断。大家都叫好，只有带土说，这是自己在奴役自己。

 

 

带土总是语出惊人。

卡卡西第一次见到带土的时候，他蹲在地上，头顶围了一群乌鸦。卡卡西抱一罐乳制品，上边写着“精制”，这是公务人员的福利。罐子里长一圈毛，有黄有绿，扒着四壁。他去找发货部门，发货部门说不关他们的事，东西送过来，都是配好的，他们只负责送，推到传送道里，然后回收罐子。于是卡卡西又找到储备科。储备科是丁座在管，他告诉卡卡西，他们只负责生产和装罐，奶和器皿都一样，哪个送到谁那儿，他们管不着，是发货部门的工作。绕了一圈，把卡卡西又推了回去。

最好，卡卡西找到了纲手。进火影室的时候，他全身都绷紧了，手紧紧握着罐子。纲手亲切地说：这有什么，既然是“精制”牛奶，比“普通”牛奶多些，是应该的，不必计较。然后，她留他坐下喝茶，两人又闲谈了一会，说了些关于影响草莓籽因素的猜想，就各自分别了。

卡卡西决定把牛奶倒掉，然后他就瞧见了宇智波带土。带土拿一块砖，边角处打磨得很锋利，像屠夫切割肉块一样在锤打什么。这样的形容并不确切，因为卡卡西没有见过屠夫。火之国很久以前就进入全机械化阶段了——但是他们依旧利用人工清点曲别针和剥除草莓籽。储备科把活羊牵进来，屋子里摆满铁皮大头的机器，都有一人多高。肚子上开一张嘴，里头是红色，外边漆成白的，据说是模拟人的口腔。羊成了饲料，喂进嘴里。嘴也是肚子，这真神奇，它负责进食，同时也负责排泄。然后机器响起来了，轰隆隆；羊也叫，掺在一块儿。可是不一会儿，羊就不叫了，机器还响着。他们拉一下开关，等一分钟，脱毛、切割、冷冻就一气呵成了。

“你在做什么？”卡卡西问道。

“我是宇智波带土。”带土回答。

他问了三次，带土也一模一样回答了三次。多年之后，卡卡西想起这三次提问，鬼使神差地，好像他是在苦难之门上短粗地叩了三下。他认为带土是贫民区的人。贫民区无法拥有受教育的权利，所以，那里多半是行为古怪，言谈滑稽的人。于是，卡卡西走近来看。地上躺一个人，衣服被剥得干净。他睁着眼，也张着嘴，但是神态很安详。他已经死了，卡卡西想：也可能没有，因为他从没有见过神态安详的死人。卡卡西在暗部任职，所谓暗部，其实是一个松散的部门，没有固定工作范围。但是，他们频繁接触到尸体。有一次，尸体在一个洞里。卡卡西钻进去，很快地吐了。是一个女人，全身肿胀，两根手指插在自己阴道里。她已经烂了，脸和脖子溶在一起。她坐在自己的粪便上，旁边有一些黄黑色的呕吐物，还有一半留在嘴里。卡卡西走过去拨她的头，然后咯吱一声，耗子叼着眼珠，从嘴里跑出来了。

他们见的尸体多半如此，或者是吊死在火影岩下的。那些不一样，他们是叛国罪纲目下的人，多半是十恶不赦之徒。他们被吊起来，然后拉到高处。下边都是人，他们是来看“跳舞”的。有时候，上边的人可以跳很久，并且在掌声里，摆出各种高柔韧度的动作。但也有时候，他们只是触电似的抖动，然后腿一蹬，就不动了。下边嘘声一片，这个时候，卡卡西走上台去，把人放下来，然后拖走。放人的时候需要注意，被吊死的人总愿意留下什么，好像这样自己就真的没有离开一样。留下的多半是排泄物。人在痉挛的时候会失禁，也有人体会到射精般的高潮。他得注意些，因为马上纲手就要上台讲话，不能让影站在尿液里进行神圣的发言。

带土用砖块仔细地切割尸体。他会顺着纹路，并且避开大部分骨骼，这样切割下来的肢体还是完整的。这让卡卡西觉得储备科的机器根本不叫切割，他们只是把整体分开，或者说叫作绞碎。绞碎得到的肉块大多并不完整，即使是经验最丰富的屠夫，也不能辨认它们曾经的形状。卡卡西蹲过去的时候，带土已经卸下一只手了。起先，他没有认真对待带土；他觉得不能总同疯子说话。可是马上，卡卡西就摈弃了这个荒唐的想法。他认为带土是通情达理的。于是，卡卡西问他为什么这样做。

“我是宇智波带土。”

他终于明白了带土的意思。卡卡西简短地介绍了自己，在他说话的时候，另一只手也被切下来了。带土指着尸体问卡卡西是否认识，卡卡西瞧了一会儿，有些眼熟，于是他点了头。

“他设计了忏悔室。”带土把尸体的头搬正：“是个天才。”

于是卡卡西终于看清他的脸了。

他的确见过这具尸体，准确说，是见过它还被称为“他”的时候。火之国的监狱最初不是忏悔室，和普通的监狱一样，几条铁栅栏，盖一个顶，人群乌嚷嚷赶进去，咣当锁起来，早晚各抽几十鞭子，都老实得不得了。后来，尸体活着的时候，建立了忏悔室。内外都是纯白色的，里头一盏长明灯，别的什么也没有。人关进去，什么也听不到，什么也看不见；几天过去，还觉得是一眨眼，或者才一会儿，就觉得有月余了。人关进去，全都胡言乱语；分裂成好几个，自己同自己吵架。然后，随便派什么人进去，原先审不出的，通通水样地流出来了。

带土说尸体叫止水，然后告诉卡卡西，这是救世主的样子。他说忏悔室是解放之地，火之国的“黄金乡”，因为只有在那儿才有时间思考。曲别针也好，草莓籽也罢，都有什么意义呢？环居区根本不需要那么多曲别针，大蛇丸也不会对草莓籽有多余的兴趣。但是你开始数了，从1到1000，再从1000到1，数字填满了你的脑袋。于是，你无法思考了，所想到的只有1和1000，曲别针和草莓籽。在这种情况下，你还有什么多余的精力留给词汇、身体和爱情呢？同样的，你不停地性交，和见过的没见过的女人。于是，这成了习惯；以后，你只会想把阴茎捅进女人的屁股去，而不会考虑为什么是女人而不是男人，是这个女人而不是那个女人。

但是忏悔室不一样。在里边，你什么都不能做。你被强制性地抽空，然后不得不用自己的东西填补这些空白。于是，你胡思乱想，抨击一切。你开始对自己的身体有兴趣，并且研究它们。你会用手指操自己的屁股，或者一刻不停地手淫。然后，你会高潮，震颤自己的身体，获得几十年来从未有过的体验。这个时候，谁还会关系词汇精简和集体主义呢？

“他做的很简单。”带土说：“把身体还给身体。”

带土告诉卡卡西，他拥有了止水。这样的话让卡卡西很不自在——他不想拥有任何人——于是，卡卡西重复了这句话。他很热，有几只大苍蝇落在他脸上。是止水的尸体招来的，卡卡西想到：我现在拥有了一具尸体，这可不是什么让人感到高兴的事情。带土的逻辑他真跟不上，于是卡卡西把这话当做精神病患的胡言乱语。但是带土又说了，迫使卡卡西接受自己的意思。

“因为你知道了他的名字。如果，我说‘雅拉汗’，没有人理解，而我又无法自己拿到它，那么，那个东西就不会动，不会被取来，也就是不会被控制。”他看见卡卡西手上的“精制”牛奶：“现在我说‘卡卡西，请把牛奶给我’，你我都懂，于是牛奶到了我手上。名起到了控制物的作用，我们管这种控制叫作占有。我叫了你，你向我转过头，这就完成了一次我对你的控制。虽然我不叫你，但我知道，你是卡卡西，我随时有权利控制你，我拥有你。”

于是，带土激动地跳起来：“所以，卡卡西，我拥有你，你也拥有我。现在，我们拥有着彼此。”

后来的话，卡卡西忘记了很多，他的牛奶罐子摔在地上。然后，他们在乌鸦和苍蝇下方接吻。带土把舌头伸进去，他说卡卡西嘴里有一整块地狱，那儿没有词汇简化，没有储备科和保卫科，也没有影，只有两条舌头，挂在火影岩下边，疯狂地跳舞。

卡卡西问起切割止水的原因，带土表现得理所当然。他告诉卡卡西，早上自己下楼去，止水的门关着。把手上贴了胶带，写着“请进来，我上吊了”。这纯粹多此一举，因为所有人都瞧见了。透过玻璃，他挂在房梁上，椅子歪在下边。他的头昂着，眼睛也睁着。于是我推开门，把椅子扶正，然后爬上椅子把他放下来。我去解绳子的时候，他一直在晃，好像还没死。其实早就死了，因为我碰到他的脸，很凉；而且，上吊的人总是挣扎，大声呼吸，用充血的眼睛扫视一切。他很平静，但是保险起见，我还是坐了一边。后来，他不晃了；于是我又爬上椅子去解绳子。但是，只要一碰到绳子，他就晃动起来；有时候力气很大，差点把我从椅子上打下去。有时候我怀疑止水并不喜欢我，他谁也不喜欢。但事实恰好相反，他喜欢所有人，至少我是这么觉着的。把止水放下来后，纲手进来了。她问了我情况，我什么都不知道，于是只说“一切由您定夺”。纲手检查了四周，最后坐在我踩过的椅子上，她说“这事儿很重要”。然后又进来了很多人，都不说话；他们全低着头，我想可能是畸形人。他们也检查了四周，除了那把椅子。我问纲手自己能不能带走止水的尸体，纲手还是说“这事儿很重要”，一连讲了三遍，于是我就不抱希望了。可是后来，他们还是把尸体给了我，要我处理掉。我问他们原因，谁也不告诉我，所以我想可能是停尸房尸满为患了。

带土为卡卡西知不知道什么是灵魂，卡卡西点了头。于是，带土继续问他是不是觉得止水死了，卡卡西又点了头。带土变得神气起来。他说不是这样的，止水只是不会动了而已。他告诉卡卡西，在有的国家，人死之后会被解剖。有用刀的，称为“兵解”；用火的，就叫“火解”；或者丢在荒野，叫动物吃掉，但那样总要花费大量的时间。一个人活着与否，不在于肉体。睡着的时候，我们都不会动的，难道可以说我们都死了吗？灵魂才是判别生死的准绳。但身体是个壳儿，把灵魂圈在里头；所以我得把他割开，这样，真正的止水就能飞出来了。然后，带土似乎想起了什么，于是又补充道：忏悔室就是这样，你关在里头，肉体不会动了；但是，你的灵魂飞出来。忏悔室把你挤空；然后，你又把自己填满。

卡卡西被说动了，于是他尊敬地触碰带土切割下的手掌，好像碰到一团火焰。卡卡西用力拥抱了带土，他的手指被火焰烤得开裂，丑陋的裂痕中抽出一根鲜嫩的芽。于是，他们又一次接吻，然后一切都变得白晃晃的了。卡卡西不能动了，他的身体不再属于自己，沉甸甸地，突然坠了下去。可是，他知道，是他的灵魂飞了起来。

“所以，止水觉得，‘唯一严肃的哲学问题就是自杀’。”带土快速而平静地说：“而我却愿意做一个幸福的西西弗。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我们才认识：你蹲在那儿，切割止水的身体；我走过去，你吻了我，然后我的罐子碎了，牛奶洒了一地。”卡卡西开口问道：“可是为什么我觉得自己已经认识你很多年了？”

“因为我爱你。”带土亲切地回答：“还因为我们互相了解。”

“我只知道你的名字”

“你还将知道我的一切。”带土说：“只是现在，卡卡西，我抱着你——我们拥抱彼此——那么，你为什么不同我接吻呢？我允许你——是的现在，既然天还不亮，那么请你吻我。我希望你吻我。”

卡卡西迟疑了一会儿，然后从善如流地亲吻了带土。

他的吻是金色的，带土想：是天使脑袋的嬉皮士在发电机上压出的金色闪光。 然后，他们很快地分开，好像什么也没有发生。卡卡西捡起罐子的碎片，他像来的时候一样，把它们抱在怀里。可是带土不想再去切割尸体了。他什么也不想做，觉得自己好像一只苍蝇，没头没脑，冲撞进闪光的煤油灯里。灯芯是金子的瀑布，卡卡西给它们插上翅膀；瀑布飞起来，然后巴比伦的小偷把它们盗走，挂在安美伊西斯的花园里，成了赝品。他们飞快地拥抱对方，带土又一次叫他“我亲爱的”；这次，卡卡西回应了他——用一声几乎弱不可闻的应承。

 

 

意见普查只持续了很短的时间，人们把手很快地伸向按钮，然后很快地按下，似乎不需要犹豫什么。所有人都幸福地笑起来，好像占有这种幸福是理所当然的。有几次，卡卡西听到了带土的声音。他用近乎过火的口吻指责卡卡西：“请看看这场闹剧的形象。一切都是真的，又没有什么是真的。”可是很快地，这种声音就消失不见了，好像从来没有出现过一样。卡卡西产生了被愚弄的感觉。带土出现，然后消失，可能还会出现，这都说不准。他不受阻拦地影响卡卡西的生活，在他头脑中进进出出。他们呆在一起的时候，总是带土说话，卡卡西平静地坐在一边。带土问他，你愿意和我生活吗？卡卡西说行。然后带土兴冲冲地计划，他们可以住在一起；离开环居区，在贫民区搞个房子。这儿的东西都便宜，只要你愿意同他们上床，什么都可以搞来。然后，带土又问卡卡西，愿不愿意和他住在一起。卡卡西说怎么样都行，只要带土愿意，他们当然可以住在一起。于是，带土想知道卡卡西是不是爱他。卡卡西说这没有意义，他们才刚认识；如果一定要说的话，大概是不爱的。可是带土告诉卡卡西这没关系，因为他知道，早晚有一天卡卡西会爱他的。

带土说这话的时候，卡卡西总是一声不响。他看着带土，试图搞明白带土究竟在想什么。可带土总是这样，说一些毫无根据的话语。他说自己早爱上卡卡西了，从他抱着罐子和自己接吻的时候。卡卡西问他原因，带土就吻他，说从卡卡西身上看见了自己。他们在贫民区上床、做爱，然后光溜溜地一起躺在床上。带土赞美一切，他夸赞卡卡西的肉体，并且称赞它们是最高尚的。这让卡卡西很不好意思。可是带土觉得没什么，他说既然灵魂是看不到的，那么人就是肉体，肉体就是人；你活着，就已经战胜了一切，这难道不值得赞美吗？

他问卡卡西对改变生活是否抱有兴趣，卡卡西回答说生活是无法改变的，什么样的生活都一样，曲别针和草莓籽没有什么差别。于是，带土打了他。他们光着身子滚在一起，带土打了卡卡西两耳光。卡卡西躺在地上，用脚踹带土，然后他们又吻在一起。卡卡西说：“够了，到此为止吧，否则我真要教训你一下。”带土也说：“是够了，我爱你还来不及呢。”他们又做了几回，带土吻卡卡西的眼睛，然后是鼻梁、嘴唇，最后是嘴角的痣。他说卡卡西是他见过最高尚的人。面对卡卡西的时候，带土的十指是十支军队，血液是流淌的金钱，胸脯是吃人的发电机，耳朵是冒烟的坟墓。他们睡在廉价的床垫上，床下是吃人的老鼠和食物残渣。他们一动不动，连呼吸也一起停止。然后，卡卡西的肚子叫起来。带土窜下床去，从抽屉里拉出两套餐具。他光着身子，背对卡卡西——他们不需要衣物的遮拦，这被看作是欺骗的表现——卡卡西对着月亮，脸埋在床单里，煤灰和苔藓的味道呛得他脸颊发烫。他们把香肠放在锅里煮，然后带土匆匆披上衣服离开。可是他很快又回来了，得意洋洋地告诉卡卡西，自己搞到了真真正正的白面包。

“瞧瞧这个，卡卡西。”带土踌躇满志：“实打实的白面包，虽然是廉价货，可至少没有霉菌，还能吃。你得尝尝，这不常能弄到手。”

他们坐在一起吃饭。卡卡西帮带土把香肠切好，卷到面包里。然后他掏出背包，从夹层中翻出两块奶酪。卡卡西很内疚，因为东西是他托人从发货部门搞来的。这是真正的精制奶酪，和只印上字的劣等货不同，环居区一般是得不到的。带土拍着手说我就知道，卡卡西，你也是个坏家伙。卡卡西有些愧疚地低下头去，可是带土说，他就是因为这一点才爱他。卡卡西一声不吭，没什么可说的。他们很快吃完了晚饭，带土趴在卡卡西肚子上。他还是说，没什么是不能改变的，只要你愿意，没什么是不行的。卡卡西说他愿意改变，可是没什么力量可以压过影。

“等着吧，我亲爱的。”带土说：“我会改变的。”

——用梦幻，用毒品，用清醒的噩梦，用酒精和阳具和数不清的睾丸。

 

意见普查大会很快便告终了，其间插播了两则新闻。一则说：“火风同盟惨遭背叛，波之国一战伤亡惨重”，然后信息播放器闪了几下，大量伤病出现在上边。环居区发出痛苦的嘘声，好像刚刚沉浸在幸福中的并不是他们。卡卡西瞧见绿眼睛。他趴在地上，痛苦地撕扯头发。卡卡西走过去，用力拍打玻璃，试图引起绿眼睛的注意。他跳起来，身体用力前倾，嘴里发出“呼噜呼噜”的奇怪声音。卡卡西看到一只鱼一样突出的眼睛，他感到烦躁，四周传来一阵拍打声。突然，所有人都不动了，卡卡西听见几声尖叫——“叛徒”、“打仗”和“狗娘养的”——然后有人跳了下来。她摔在地上，抽搐了几下，很快就不再动了。她离得很远，卡卡西什么也看不清。对此，他其实毫无兴趣。但是每个人都把头探出窗子，于是他也这么做了。很快，卡卡西就发现这是一个错误的决定。因为他无法控制自己。他跟着他们喊叫起来，“叛徒”、“打仗”、“狗娘养的”。说真的，他并不在乎自己在喊什么。他什么也听不见，耳朵里只有绿眼睛“呼噜呼噜”的奇怪声音。喊叫只持续了一分钟，人们很快冷静了下来。他们坐回到信息接收器前，好像什么也没有发生过一样。卡卡西没动，他对纲手的老调重弹感到厌烦。有两个暗部从火影塔里出来，他们看到卡卡西还在看，于是喝了两声，并朝他挥舞拳头。但这丝毫不起作用，卡卡西也朝他们喝了过去，用更大的声音。他不知道自己为什么这样做，但是他想，于是就这样做了。卡卡西觉着，如果是带土，应该会更大声地喝回去，并且挥动拳头。于是他也装模作样地挥了几下，那两个暗部很快无视了他。他们蹲下来，一个把尸体背好，另一个托起她的屁股。女人浑身都烂了，但是屁股还是好的，像个注水的球。两瓣肉总也不老实，一会儿向左挤；一会儿晃到人脸上。他们摆弄了好一会儿，然后走开了。

另一则新闻是：大蛇丸带领精液科研发出最新生殖胚胎，环居区进入无性生殖时代。卡卡西认为这没有意义，因为生孩子是再简单不过的事情。可是大蛇丸不这么觉着。他说，两性生殖是极为不公的事情，女人承受的太多，而男人只用把阴茎捅进去，这是对女性极为严苛的压迫。当女性的意义只作为一个子宫出现时，一个文明也就走到尽头了。大蛇丸说得对，卡卡西想，人们自然是赞同的。尤其是女人，她们总愿意听到有利于自己的东西，这没错儿，是人之常情，每个人都一样。带土曾经说，看上去我们能看到一切，其实只不过都被绑在椅子上，套着头，脖子那儿栓一圈锁链。你无法转动脖子，只能平视前方；他们让你向北，就把椅子转过去，然后向南或者向西，全听影的指使。

取消生育是好的，卡卡西试图说服自己。但带土的声音太响，他无法集中精神。太阳很热，每一扇玻璃都反光。玻璃的热气反上来，每个人都气喘吁吁。终因还是混乱，卡卡西想：怀孕的女人总是反复无常的。他很小的时候见过，贫民区的大肚子女人，像积食症患者一样。她行动缓慢，总托着腰，在太阳最热的时候闲逛。大肚子女人给孩子烤饼干，但是很快，她就厌烦了，于是和卖鱼的摊贩争执起来。她想要鱼，可是鱼不单卖，总是搭配着蛆虫。于是她擎起鱼，狠狠抽了鱼贩。鱼贩骂她：“臭娘们！”她也骂他：“狗日的，畜生养的！”然后又扇了他一巴掌。可是很快，她看到卡卡西，于是又喜笑颜开了。女人买下鱼，连带蛆虫一起，把它们装进背包袋中。然后她抱起卡卡西，亲切地叫他“蜜罐儿”、“我的亲亲宝贝”，并且把剩下的黄油饼干分给他。

环居区的女人也是女人，她们一样反复无常。早几年成立过“妇女联合会”，但是很快便取消了。她们凑在一起，叽叽喳喳，探讨精制牛奶和牛奶的钙元素含量。有时候，发货部门的女人会参与进来。她们能搞到新奇玩意儿，所以总是高人一定。“妇女联合会”只成立了一周就被取缔了，因为两个怀孕的女人打在一起。事后大蛇丸做了报告，详细论证了“孕期焦虑是歇斯底里症的潜在表现”：任何歇斯底里症患者凑在一起都是危险的，他们变得极端易怒，这种愤怒具有传染性，所以隔离是有必要的。

后来，纲手邀请卡卡西去胚胎室参观。他不知道纲手为什么邀请自己，因为这与他无关，但还是去了。精液科的门平时总关着，谁也进不去。因为进不去，所以被传得很神，他有点期待；但其实很朴素，没什么稀奇的，这很难令人满意，卡卡西觉着自己到底是不该来的。

他们先参观了胚胎室。只有三张机床，培养皿的数量也很单薄。大蛇丸解释说胚胎技术还不成熟，尚处于试运行阶段，总要一定时间才能完善。卡卡西觉得大蛇丸说得对，没什么是一蹴而就的。他后面是凯和阿斯玛，红站在阿斯玛右边。她不着痕迹地挽着他，在人群向前推搡的时候，不动声色地吻了他的耳垂。

 “我爱你。”

卡卡西确实听到了，但似乎又没听到。他侧身看时，红和阿斯玛离得很远，中间隔着凯。他们根本没有注意对方。红脸色苍白，她穿一件白色上衣和发货部门统一的工装裤，胸脯鼓起来，还有一个桃形的屁股。卡卡西觉得她很美，但和贫民区的女人不一样。她们搔首弄姿，很有女人气质。但是红只是挺起胸脯，她对自己的美毫无自觉，甚至感到厌弃。环居区的女人都一样，全都缺少身体意识。她们赤身裸体，抖动下垂的乳房，用宽大的肚子在地板上摩擦。男人也一样。他们对肥大的肚子和蜥蜴般的四肢无动于衷，既不赞美，也不感到恶心，好像他们天生就该这样。

接着他们又去了斯金纳箱实验室。实验室有一顶大吊灯，明度很高，照在他们脸上，像是打了一记耳光。红的脸色更加苍白了，她好像不能走路，所以阿斯玛的手搭在她的腰上。可是不一会儿，红还是踉跄着摔倒了。她几乎是趴在地上，并且发出一声痛苦的惊叫。卡卡西不着痕迹地挡住凯，所以阿斯玛得以绕过去。他向卡卡西投来疑惑的眼神，看上去有些犹豫。卡卡西表现出的不合时宜的热忱令他心悸，他宁愿每个人都摆出冷酷的神色，对一切都无动于衷。阿斯玛觉得卡卡西的举措肯定有什么政治意味——他原先是个暗部，后来退了，可谁也不知道为什么；也许他从来没有隐退，现在还是个暗部，换一个名字，继续为纲手办事。他总能出入火影楼不是吗？卡卡西挡住凯的那一刻，阿斯玛的脑子里就冒出了这一想法：他们都“消失”了——琳和带土——阿斯玛同他们不熟，但是他想，他们都是因为卡卡西而消失的。

阿斯玛的心脏剧烈跳动，他也像红一样，变得脸色苍白。还有一种可能，卡卡西要帮他。他什么都知道了——阿斯玛、红，阿斯玛和红——卡卡西知道一切。阿斯玛头脑不怎么清明地想着：他要走过去，拥抱红，再拥抱卡卡西，把他们一起抱住。没什么能阻止他了，他们就在那儿，只要他伸出手，就能轻而易举地抱住他们。

但毫无疑问，那应该是一个警告！卡卡西看着他们。他同凯讲话，但是却看着他们。阿斯玛肯定，卡卡西的眼神从来没有离开他们。他会立即上报给影，还是过后再去揭发自己？纲手就站在卡卡西身边。她也在说话，热情洋溢地称赞胚胎室和斯金纳箱实验室。他们都说话，这很怪，因为除了凯，环居区的人都不大说话。他们习惯用目光代替一切可量化词汇，因为谁也记不住，究竟什么词汇精确化了，什么还维持原样。

卡卡西依旧同凯谈话。他没什么可说的，所以翻来覆去讲同一件事——胚胎室有五张机床，它们还未被使用，因为技术尚未成熟；胚胎技术尚未成熟，所以胚胎室的五张机床，至今尚未使用——这已经让卡卡西厌烦了，他觉得自己从来没有说过这么多的话。斯金纳箱实验室的灯像个太阳，窗户都关上了，空气闷得不行。阿斯玛陷入一种狂热的感情。他情绪激动，不停流汗。他无法拒绝红——他根本没想过要拒绝她——于是，他飞快地蹲下，把红搀扶起来。

“是的，我爱你。”

他们碰到彼此的时候，阿斯玛告诉红，他无可救药地爱她。他们全都流汗，汗水融在一起，从领口流进去。红的白色上衣全湿透了。它们紧贴在她身上，包裹住她的肚子和乳房。 阿斯玛隔着衣服，第一次看到红的乳房。她没穿内衣，身体舒展着，乳晕透出来，像一对儿眼睛。阿斯玛感到无以言表地痛苦，他认为他们应该拥有一个房子，一张床，一套破破烂烂的餐具。也许，他们还可以拥有一个真正的孩子，而不是从胚胎里配比出来的小怪物。阿斯玛第一次产生了愚蠢的想哭的愿望，因为排除那些幻想，他看到红白色而年轻的躯体正在离他远去。他们迅速地分开，红向她道谢。她说：“谢谢您，先生。”于是他回答道：“这都是我应做的。”他们互相点头示意，然后走向相反的方向。卡卡西和凯插进中间。阿斯玛靠着卡卡西，他试图从他的脸上看到什么。但卡卡西很平静，所以他什么也瞧不出来。


	6. Chapter 6

“行为有两类：由刺激引起的，称为应答性行为；有机体自身发出的反应，叫作操作性行为。”

听大蛇丸讲话总是有意思的，但不大容易理解。他频繁使用专业词汇：行为——刺激——反映——行为，每一个都叫人发昏，谁也听不明白；若是问起来，只得胡言乱语，“是的，我记住了，只是需要点时间：行为——应答性——应答性行为——性行为，毫无疑问，我想他是这么说的——性行为”。但大家都喜欢听他说话，甚至超过纲手或者静音。

卡卡西也一样。

事实上，他并不喜欢大蛇丸。他谁也不喜欢，即使是宇智波带土，或者琳，都没什么特别的。卡卡西丝毫不理解，为什么带土对一切都充满热情。这些热情毫无根基，好像空中开花；除了宇智波带土，任何人都不能长时间保有这种奇怪的热情。

但卡卡西喜欢听大蛇丸讲话。他开口，总离不开专业术语。术语都是有魔力的，他这么说了，好像事情就一定会这样；出于什么原因，经过什么步骤，没人懂，但是大蛇丸这样说了，一切就都理所当然了。有时候卡卡西觉得，那些奇妙的专业术语就是真理，真理就是专业术语，它们是一回事儿，没什么区别。真理不会因为它不叫“真理”了而被动摇，相反，它变得更加遥不可及，坚不可摧。后来，卡卡西说话的时候也喜欢用些专业术语。一次，带土被烫了手。锅掉在地上，他把手缩回来，一定要卡卡西吹好。卡卡西说带土缩手，是一次“痛觉神经针对性刺激引发的应答性行为”，他其实并不理解什么是应答性行为，什么是针对性刺激，但是话说出来，就变得底气十足了，好像自己抓住了这个真理，正如这个真理抓住了他一样。然后，他不厌其烦地侃侃而谈，企图用这种莫名其妙的快乐说服带土。可是带土变得暴躁，他丝毫不能理解这些矫揉造作的术语，正如卡卡西永远不能理解带土那毫无缘由的热情一样。

大蛇丸用很长时间来介绍斯金纳箱实验室。起初，卡卡西兴致勃勃；不过，他不能对同一件事长时间保持兴趣，所以很快就变得兴味索然了。阿斯玛紧靠着他，好像他们生来就该连在一起，黏糊糊的汗液从他身上游走到阿斯玛身上，然后又爬回来，和一条蛞蝓似的。实验室走进来一个奇怪的小女人。她步履轻快，有一张苹果一样的小脸，还穿着短外套，匆匆忙忙和大蛇丸交谈。她和他说话的时候，两眼闪闪发光。她的语气准确而急迫，卡卡西只能捕捉到几个断断续续的发音，类似“实验”、“准备”、“参与”一类的。然后，她轻快地跑开了。但卡卡西已经开始感到厌烦。他无法知道时间，斯金纳箱实验室没有钟表，因为钟表的滴答声会造成实验员分心，从而影响精确数据的计算与推演。但他觉得，时间肯定不早了，阿斯玛扶起红的时候，他就这么觉得了。他想回去看看，也许长脸已经回来了。长脸很老实，从不在外头过夜。他过于衰老了，没人愿意收留一具颓萎而佝偻的身体。卡卡西踮起脚，然后落下，又做了三次不明显的屈膝；他左右晃动脖子，并且把手腕掰出骨头错位的轻微声音——他故意想要引人注目，但没有一个人注意到他。后来，他对这些身体动作也感到了烦闷。于是，卡卡西低下头，把十指对在一起，轮流转动每一根手指，企图打发无聊的时间。他转了一会儿，突然想到自己和带土做爱的时候，两人的手指互相抚摸。有时候，带土把它们塞进卡卡西嘴里。卡卡西会舔它们，即使有时并不十分乐意，但对于带土的举动，卡卡西总是甘之如饴的。有时，卡卡西想知道带土在想什么。但是带土说，只要和卡卡西呆在一起，他就什么都想不了了。他告诉卡卡西自己早晚要离开他，因为只要他还能看见他，就好像其他的一切都在离自己远去。

“卡卡西，我的爱人。”带土总是说：“你是火神，你让我的耳朵，我的眼睛，我全身的孔洞还有我的心都变成了冒烟的坟墓。”

带土还是想知道卡卡西是否爱他，可卡卡西坚持这毫无意义。爱与不爱，都没什么改变。他们一样在贫民区的阁楼里做爱，浑身汗液滚在一起，然后在天明之前匆匆亲吻，离开，奔向不同的地方。

他又想了很久，大约有三刻钟。苹果脸的小女人终于回来了。卡卡西听到一阵铃响，一些人从走廊跑过，听不出远近。接着门开了，小女人摸进来，实验室里一片喧闹。卡卡西注意到阿斯玛把眼睛移向别处，一种奇异的感觉油然而生。带土失踪后，他过了很长一段平静的时间，好像一切都恢复了该有的样子。但是，他很快就厌倦了平静，好像带土在操他的时候，把刺激的种子和一种莫须有的希望一并操进了他的身体。而现在，它们终于开始生根发芽。

卡卡西没有朝红那边看。他没有时间，因为凯正要对小女人搬来的东西发表自己的看法。他挡住了卡卡西全部的视线，所以他只能看着凯。凯问他是不是觉得激动，卡卡西说他从来不这么觉得。这句话好像触怒了凯，因为他相信没有人能对接下来的事情保持冷静。于是他变得义愤填膺，指责卡卡西根本没有灵魂。

“事实上，你对一切都漠不关心。”

这好像是事实，因为带土也这样说过。卡卡西不明白，为什么他会把“带土说过”和“事实”划上等号。“你真残忍，卡卡西。长时间注视无辜者的痛苦，却无法施舍一点同理心。事实上，你同样对自己残忍，我真可怜你，我亲爱的。”但卡卡西告诉带土，痛苦从不折磨真正的无辜者；你看到他们被折磨，因为他们并不是是真正的无辜。

尽管如此，卡卡西仍然大声与凯争辩，即使他知道这一切毫无意义。他们迅速成为了人群聚目的中心。凯说我真对你失望，卡卡西告诉他，自己才是应该失望的一方。于是，凯向卡卡西挥动拳头，显然，他不想把这次冲突当作儿戏。他朝卡卡西的脸砸了两拳，把他打到地上，脸朝下。卡卡西好几秒没有动，他一直趴着，凯在他上头，口齿不清地重复“失望”。后来，大蛇丸和纲手也凑过来。趁着机会，卡卡西跳起来，一拳砸在凯的鼻梁上边。为了保证事情做得彻底，卡卡西又稳妥、冷静、在某种程度上是经过深思熟虑地打了他的腹部两拳。

凯很快就不说话了。他愤怒地向卡卡西冲来，把他挤到墙边，用痛心疾首的眼神注视着他。可是卡卡西根本没在注意他。他看到阿斯玛和红不着痕迹地凑在一起，趁着骚乱，明目张胆地挤在人群当中。阿斯玛碰触红的掌心。她很抗拒，把身子扭到一边，但是很快就放弃了。出于一种难以言状的情绪，红的乳房抖动着，透过发货部门统一的工装，挤在阿斯玛的手掌里。

他忽然很想知道阿斯玛和红是怎样接吻的。阿斯玛会弯腰，或者红踮起脚，他会拥抱她，或者抚摸她的头发，这都不无可能。卡卡西想：然后，他们会舔成一团——可能是红，也许是阿斯玛——会把舌头伸进去。他们一定会闭上眼睛，然后红发出舒服的声音。阿斯玛会抚摸她的乳房——卡卡西知道，红有一对丰满而漂亮的乳房——他把手探进去，红用胸脯温暖它们。卡卡西想起和带土上床的时候，他们拒绝一切斯文的行为。带土说，去他妈的道德，我们是两条最低贱的狗，卡卡西，去他妈的道德。他带卡卡西到环居区的中心花园，把他按到草丛中。

带土说：“我们要在这里做爱。”

这是卡卡西所无法接受的。四面都是风，火影塔上一览无余，卡卡西第一次产生了羞耻的感觉。和带土做爱，一切看上去都很自然，似乎不需要铺垫什么。他们遇上，打碎了一个罐子，然后带土吻了他，水到渠成。他们分别把衣服甩掉，因为羞耻心，卡卡西频繁颤抖。他已经不再在乎影了，他们躺在这儿，谁都可能可见；影也好，环居区普通居民也罢，都没什么区别。

卡卡西把头埋进草丛中。带土搂着他，抚摸他的脊背。土的气味，草的气味，带土身上汗液的气味，使卡卡西赶到两鬓清凉，奇妙的安静，像潮水一样浸透他的全身。他一声不吭，然后一切都停止了。卡卡西听到汽笛的声音，然后带土大声喘气。他把阴茎温柔地捅进卡卡西的嘴里和屁股里。他哭起来，传到卡卡西耳朵里，哭声也成了汽笛声。他问卡卡西你觉得怎么样，卡卡西回答说这很疼。于是，带土哭得更大声了。他们都变得手足无措起来。后来，从A区传来了脚步声，一些人擦着他们从便道跑过。带土把卡卡西压下去，他的阴茎还捅在卡卡西屁股里。很快，A区人就跑开了，他们什么也没有注意到。带土拽起卡卡西——他们都没穿衣服，全裸着身子——他已经不哭了，但眼睛还是湿的。他们一起光着屁股，从草地上匆匆跑开。带土牵着卡卡西，衣服全散在地上。他们突然大笑起来，带土再一次问他感觉怎么样。“这很好。”卡卡西正面回答了他。

他们留下了那些衣服，卡卡西为此提心吊胆了很久。后来，他们再到贫民区去，带土煮了咖啡，还搞到了砂糖。两个人坐到一起，卡卡西问起来之前为什么这样做。

带土说：“我要你知道，没什么是值得羞耻的，裸露身体也好，做爱也好，或者承认你爱我，全都一样。早晚有一天，卡卡西，我们得去到火影楼做爱。我坐到纲手的椅子上，你把全部百叶窗推上去。我们在椅子上做，然后到桌上去。我用那堆签了纲手名字的废纸擦拭我们的精液，把她的抽屉打开——我打赌，那里一定有成堆的安全套。我不会用它们，但就是要看看，它们是不是真的在那儿。”

“带土……”

“是的，我要到火影楼去，还有大蛇丸的精液科，我一早就想到那里去了。你瞧，它总锁着，活像个礼物箱。我得把他撬开——我和你——我们用榔头，用撬棍，还有数不清的生殖器，准能把它砸个稀巴烂。这多有意思！”

后来，带土又说了很多。但是，由于这些长句，由于他没完没了地谈论莫须有的东西，使卡卡西产生了一种印象，仿佛一切都变成忏悔室那只白炽灯了。他看得头晕目眩。

最后，卡卡西只记得带土告诉他，“越是违反社会规约，越是出格，越是那些被认为有损自然的法则，就刚好相反，越利于社会本身。”可是，他依然对此无动于衷，因为带土的话，卡卡西好像明白了，又好像什么也没有听懂。

混乱很快就平息了下来，阿斯玛不动声色地与红分开。他们彼此远离，站在实验室的两端，好像什么也没有发生过一样。可是卡卡西无法忘记，他们分开的时候，红主动亲吻了阿斯玛。他知道她爱他，而他也应当爱她；但卡卡西不知道，这种飘渺不定的感情究竟是怎样产生的。

大蛇丸把小女人搬来的东西展示给大家。人群突然推搡起来，卡卡西意识到的时候，已经处在混乱的中心了。每个人都大嚷大叫，他的手肘戳到一个乳房，然后被人握住了肩膀。大蛇丸展示的是一个女体模型，内部全是机械。他兴奋地向大家解释，这是用于斯金纳箱实验的辅助设备。

“卡卡西，是的，我需要你的帮助。”

卡卡西无法拒绝他，事实上，任何人都无法拒绝大蛇丸。于是，卡卡西走上去，站到大蛇丸和纲手中间。可他觉得这有点怪，因为他们都看他。所以，他换去了大蛇丸的左侧。

“我想请你和‘她’做爱。”

卡卡西一声不吭地盯着大蛇丸，然后看向纲手。当他发现自己已经无法拒绝的时候，只得从善如流地接过大蛇丸手中的绑带。绑带尾端接有一个四方盒子，大蛇丸告诉卡卡西，他需要把它绑到自己的阴茎上，然后一起捅进机械女郎的阴道。于是，他不得不在众目睽睽之下褪掉内裤。卡卡西再一次想起和宇智波带土光裸着倒在中心花园的时候。他无可救药地羞赧起来，好像那一天的事情已经不再是秘密。他脱下衣服，毫无遮拦地把肉体展演出来。没有人感到震惊，好像在大庭广众之下裸露身体是习以为常的事情。卡卡西绑好绑带，那不怎么舒服；而且，实验室中的冷气叫他四肢发抖。接着，他得到大蛇丸的命令，把阴茎塞进了机械女人的阴道。

这样的感觉不能算是舒服，事实上，绑带并没有绑紧。为了防止脱落，卡卡西不得不小心行事，尽可能减少腰腹的晃动。他回忆起带土插入自己身体的时候，横冲直撞，完全捉摸不透。他们一起疼痛，然后带土会哭。但卡卡西不会，他只会僵硬住，把身体挺直，然后抚摸带土的脸颊。

很长一段时间，大蛇丸都不再说话了。失去指引的卡卡西只能漫无目的地探索。机械女人很硬，全身都是关节。她不能被扭动，甚至无法把腿搭到卡卡西身上。他试着去抚摸她的身体，发现她和早餐的鸡蛋一样冰凉。卡卡西努力盯住女人平坦的胸部。他想看到些属于人——属于女人——的东西：肿胀的胸部，硬邦邦的乳头，甚至她浓密的阴毛和一身汗臭。可是什么都没有。

在众目睽睽之下，卡卡西操了一个机械人。凯也目不转睛，好像不久前才大打出手的并不是他们一样。卡卡西胡乱顶了一会儿，他觉得自己碰到了什么。然后机械女人的嘴打开了，镜头移过去，所有人都看到了

——是乳制品。

卡卡西第一次理解到口干舌燥，于是他毫不犹豫地喝干了它们。乳制品消失后，女人的嘴巴很快合上了。卡卡西又动了一会儿，女人的嘴就再次张开了。没多久，他就摸出了门道。他操她足够一定时间，女人就会把嘴打开，里面是真正的精制牛奶；他喝干它们，嘴就闭上了。有时候，里边是乳制品；但更多时候，里面空空如也。后来，卡卡西已经忘记自己是在操她；他只想打开那张嘴，吸干里面的乳制品而已。他对女人嘴巴的开合上了瘾，似乎也并不觉得羞赧了。卡卡西也瞧见凯，他想起之前凯打在自己脸上的一拳，那足够疼。可是他什么也不在乎了。卡卡西的眼前一片乳白色，好像实验室的顶灯也变得香甜了起来。开——合——乳制品——空空如也，他摸不透规律，也许根本没什么狗屁规律，卡卡西只想把阴茎永远埋在机械女人的阴道里——这样至少，还有获得它们的机会。这时候，他终于听见了大蛇丸的声音。

他叫他高潮。


	7. Chapter 7

卡卡西的阴茎卡在那儿，进退两难。

大蛇丸说的他懂了，又好像什么也没有明白。所有人都盯着他，卡卡西不由低下头去。他盯着自己的阴茎，然后阴茎上长出一双眼睛——带土的眼睛——它和其它所有眼睛一样，全盯着他。大蛇丸又重复了一遍，这回卡卡西完全听懂了。大蛇丸总有这样的魔力，一切下流粗俗的话语经由他的语调，都更像是一种对事实的阐述。于是，他又胡乱操了几下。机械女人的嘴再没有张开，卡卡西口干舌燥。但带土的眼睛还盯着他，所以他什么也射不出来。

他试图通过手淫解决面临的全部困难。卡卡西把阴茎抽出来，看到红和阿斯玛的时候，他好像找回了羞耻心。于是卡卡西迅速背过身去，里留给他们一个光裸、白嫩的屁股。他弓起身子，有模有样地套弄了一会儿，却发现一切都是无济于事。有时候，带土也会帮他手淫。他们蜷缩在一起，内裤全都褪到脚上。有时在带土拖来的沙发后面，更多是在贫民区的阁楼里。带土说阁楼是他们的乌有乡，卡卡西不很喜欢这个说法；但带土乐意，他也并不想为此产生争端。带土的手握着他的阴茎，他们的身体交缠在一起，像两只断了尾的蜥蜴。卡卡西总昂着头，从喉咙里传出发电机生锈的轰鸣声。声音从下边传上来，然后在他们的头顶往来穿行，好像一个持续不断的低音部。

“怎么样？”带土扯着嗓子大叫。

卡卡西想要告诉他这很好，一切都好，但他什么都不想说。他们像做爱一样，把一切全投入了进来。带土握着卡卡西的阴茎，好像把自己的阴茎也捅进了卡卡西的屁股，在他肚子里毫无章法地翻江倒海。他们一起喘息着高潮，然后长时间处在高潮后的痉挛当中。这时候带土总是喜怒无常，他不能忍受卡卡西的视而不见。于是，带土卡住卡卡西的腰——有时候是喉咙——声嘶力竭地哀求他：

“我爱你，卡卡西，但是你好像不爱我。你是肉做的身体，却是铁石做的心肠。说你爱我吧，我请求你，如果你施舍我哪怕万分之一的爱，我会比现在更加爱你。”

宇智波带土总是说爱，卡卡西想：但自己好像从没有说过。也许他是爱带土的，但这并不重要。他也爱白牙，还有自己的老师，或许也是爱琳的，但是什么都改变不了。纲手总是说，爱应该是神圣并崇高的，它值得最高贵的对象。也许，她的意思是他们应该爱火之国——或者环居区——贫民区是肮脏的，它不该被爱。卡卡西突然觉得一阵难过，他想起他们拥有的那个乌有乡，狭小的阁楼，充满蛇虫鼠蚁的储藏柜，还有发霉的、满是跳蚤和虱虫的破旧沙发。那可真叫人心旷神怡。

他发现一切都是骗局。纲手说鼓励性与生殖行为，精液科说射精是小癫痫的初期症状；高潮、禁止高潮；射精、禁止射精……现在他可懂啦，没有什么是绝对的。妇女联合会成立的时候，琳兴致勃勃；可是一周之后，她却什么也不记得了，好像权益讨论和那场斗殴从不存在一样；火风同盟也一样，这似乎是常态，却又好像从不存在；甚至没有人能够说出，火之国是否真的处于战时状态。卡卡西依然觉得他被成千上万只眼睛注视，但成千上万只都是带土的眼睛，然后带土的眼睛全都变成嘴巴，它们全都一起说话：卡卡西、爱、茧、忏悔室我爱你、火神、我的十指、阴茎、我爱你、乌有乡、沙发、我爱你、睾丸、我爱你、我爱你、我爱你……卡卡西觉得自己也变成了火神，他的全部细胞发烫、爆裂，发出交响乐收尾的最强音，噼啪乱响，火光四溅。尽管实验室里乱糟糟的，彼此说话的声音却还听得见。卡卡西看到红和阿斯玛混在人群中，他们看向不同的地方，分开，然后靠拢在一起，然后再度迅速分开。就像两块磁石，卡卡西想：正极和负极，不停改变，一刻也停不下来。可是他想错了，因为他们迅速拥抱在一起。他们全都缩在凯的身后，无数次亲吻对方的耳垂。红说我爱你，阿斯玛说是的，我也爱你。他们的声音和带土的声音交缠在一起，缠绕在卡卡西的阴茎上。他用自己的阴囊拍打机械女人冰冷的屁股，试图通过劈啪作响的电流声演出一曲辛白林的小夜曲。

卡卡西所能记住的最后的事情就是他高潮了。他的手指成为带土的阴茎，他把它们捅进身体，好像捅破了一直没能捅破的东西。卡卡西混沌的大脑把光变成了声音，实验室顶灯散出来的光束打在四壁光秃的墙上又折回来，光里有凯的声音，还有红与艾斯玛锲而不舍的声音。他觉得头晕目眩，但最后还是看清了呈现在光亮中的每一张面孔：纲手、大蛇丸、苹果脸的小女人，最终他们都成为了带土的脸。

忏悔室里最初的日子并不难捱。卡卡西刚被关进去的时候，看守试图和他讲话。在暗部的时候，卡卡西是个厉害角色；好些人没见过，但多少听闻过名声，这回见了真人，谁都想打探几句前辈人物的光辉事迹。可卡卡西看上去对此毫无兴趣，他表现得过于平静，似乎不觉得忏悔室同他在环居区的房间有什么区别。他同看守说起这件事，看守说：“这有什么不好理解的呢？您被剥夺了自由啊。”卡卡西对此不置可否：“或许是这样吧，不然的话，惩罚什么呢？”后来，看守渐渐厌烦了。他们觉得卡卡西是一个无趣的人，所以也不愿意来同他说话了，毕竟这本就是不合规矩的。

他们收去了卡卡西的全部东西，只给他留下了贴身衣物。卡卡西对此毫不在意，因为他本身也没什么不得不保留的东西。在忏悔室中，他无法计算时间；这儿没有窗，无法推知日升月落。有时候，他想睡一会儿——卡卡西毫不担心自己的性命安危，因为他们送他进了忏悔室，每个人都知道，进了忏悔室的人是可被治愈的——但他不想被治愈。卡卡西承认自己病入膏肓，他被宇智波带土的甜言蜜语迷了神智，又被红和阿斯玛的铤而走险搅了心弦。可他觉得这一切都很好，没什么需要改变的。呆在忏悔室里，卡卡西全部的问题，只是如何消磨时间而已。

这对于卡卡西来说，并不算个苦差。带土告诉过他，忏悔室是止水设计的，他有得是小聪明。只有肉体被禁锢，思维才能走得辽远。所以卡卡西索性躺在地板上，他一动不动，好像死掉一样。有几回，看守者自作主张开了门来窥探。卡卡西告诉他们：“我很好，请别多事，我正要远游哩。”他们全当他是个疯子，一个病入膏肓的人，久而久之，便也见怪不怪了。

从这一刻起，卡卡西便一点儿也不感到烦闷了。他感到时间既是长的，又是短的。时间长起来——这是毫无疑问的——一天紧接着一天，时分秒丧失了各自的姓名，概念也变得模糊起来。但他走得很远，和他所经历过的无限长的过去，以及还要经历的无限长的未来相比，那些可计量的时间单位便短得几乎看不到了。卡卡西最常回到的还是和带土的乌有乡。在想象中，他从一个角落开始走，往往是那个堆着二十二条老鼠尾巴的桌子角；绕一圈，再回到原处。他回忆每一样看到的东西，有时想不起来他们的来历，便胡乱编造一个离奇的。一开始，他数得很快，似乎不多时便逛完了一圈。后来，卡卡西变得精于此道，他努力扩充它们的外延，好让一切看起来更加饱满。有时候，他也会回到那个见到宇智波带土的下午。他抱着变质牛奶的罐子，带土蹲在那儿，浑身又脏又臭，切割止水的身体。他们全都是怪人——带土、止水还有卡卡西自己，他摔掉罐子，劣质牛奶洒了一地。他蹲下来，在一片食腐动物凄厉的嘶鸣中，和带土拥抱并且亲吻。

“现在，你拥有了我。”

然后，他一次又一次回到他们做爱之后的午后。他们全光着身子，带土一直哭，试图知道卡卡西是否爱自己。“我想是爱的，”卡卡西说：“我还不能确信，不过，我想是的，我应该爱你，这没什么问题。”

还有一些时间，他也会想起红和阿斯玛。他们像两个急于求成的孩子，将拥抱和亲吻看作全部的追求。那背后还有什么，卡卡西不知道，但他觉得一定还有别的，只是说不出来。他想到红和阿斯玛会拥有孩子，但是又立刻被胚胎室和斯金纳箱实验室打断了思路。大蛇丸义正言辞，绝不把女人变为生育的工具。在生殖行为中，男人给予得太少，女人承受得太多。他总是这样，占据全部真理，即使是现在，卡卡西也不能全身心投入到反对大蛇丸的行列当中。大蛇丸对术语的操控，就像带土用那些滚烫惊人的甜言蜜语妆饰起木马，在他大开的城门中攻城略地。卡卡西有时觉得，宇智波带土和大蛇丸是一类人，即使他们毫不相似。

半个月后，卡卡西再度见到了纲手。他被带到一个狭小逼仄的房间，纲手正对着他。他们谈了很久，大多是例行询问，纲手似乎有很多话想说，不过卡卡西对此并不关心。很快，他们把他的眼睛罩起来，带到火影楼来。斯金纳箱实验室看上去似乎已经投入运作，统一着装的工蚁多了起来。他试图寻找曾经的熟悉面孔，但是尝试的结果却令人失望。他们让他再次站回那个展示台，卡卡西说：“我很抱歉，因为我似乎对机器人丧失了性能力。”大蛇丸说这不重要，他并不想伤害任何环居区的住民。卡卡西对此不置可否，但他第一次觉得大蛇丸的话毫无逻辑关系，甚至漏洞百出。然后苹果脸的小女人跑了上来。她胖了很多，胸脯饱满而下垂，白色工装透出一圈褐色的乳晕。她将方形的黑匣子拴在卡卡西双手腕上，大蛇丸说，请不要紧张，这不会造成任何实质性伤害。卡卡西对他们眨了眼，然后他听到大蛇丸问自己：你爱宇智波带土吗？

我想是的，卡卡西说。

他看到黑匣子中烧起蓝紫色的闪电，噼啪一下，然后闪成一道白光。卡卡西弓起身子，说实话，他并不觉得这种疼痛难以忍受，可突如其来的惊吓总是不舒服的。卡卡西颤抖了一会儿，逐渐舒展开四肢。大蛇丸向他介绍：

“这是斯金纳箱实验室最新研究成果。卡卡西，你可以看到，我们拥有了胚胎，胚胎需要教育；但教育势必产生私人关系，私人关系制造混乱，这是不被允许的。”

卡卡西一直瞧着他。

大蛇丸好像很累，待了好久没有说话。然后，他注视着卡卡西，有点儿伤心，然后又轻声说：“但机器是最好的老师，它们永远一视同仁。火之国需要分工，分工产生效率。但是胚胎都一样，我们只能这样做。”他突然站起来，样子变得更加厌倦：“你爱宇智波带土吗？”

“我想我爱他。”

卡卡西再次感受到了那种痛，那不是难以忍受的，但是令人不快。大蛇丸激动起来：“你看，就是这样。这是低脉冲的，对身体毫无损害；对他们，还有更低适配。趋利避害，谁都知道的。这对身体无害，但叫他们不快。你们不一样，卡卡西，婴儿只是婴儿，他们什么都不会想。本能叫他们往哪里，他们就往哪里。那么请告诉我，你爱宇智波带土，对吗？”

“是的，我没有理由不爱他。”

苹果脸的小女人哭了起来。他不知道她为什么哭，这毫无道理，但是却打消了卡卡西的全部疑虑。忏悔室让他变得疑神疑鬼，有那么一段时间，他觉得苹果脸小女人也是机械女人。你撩开她的裙子，会露出插满电线的传导板，和一条冰冷的钢铁阴道。他终于理解了斯金纳箱实验室的全部运作：趋善避恶，你可以制造出最听话的工蚁，也可以创造出十恶不赦的暴徒。

没有人再难为卡卡西，他们甚至轮流拥抱了他，亲吻他不曾流泪的脸颊。然后他被放回了住处。一切都还是原先的样子，只是长脸彻底消失了。他照例从传送道取出发霉的食物，然后呆在床上，重复和忏悔室中同样的生活。有时候，卡卡西觉得一切都变了；但是更多时间，他觉得一切都毫无影响。一周之后，纲手邀请卡卡西去看绞刑。他站在人群最后，看见一双焦黑并且枯涸的脚掌。卡卡西想起上一次去看绞刑的时候，也是这样一双脚掌。他被人群拦在后边，看不到叛徒的脸。然后暗部来了，拖走尸体，留下两条粗长的蠕虫。他长久地盯着那条血迹，好像可以看出什么似的。卡卡西试图想象，这张开裂的长嘴原本也是个人，他拥有和自己一样的手脚和头颅。但他失败了，因为无论如何，谁也无法将一张嘴和一个人联系在一起。

这回，他到底看清了叛徒的脸。长脸挂在上头，他的阴茎耸立着，卡卡西从没见过长脸的阴茎耸立着。他的身体肿了一圈，肚子显得格外大，好像把双腿都挤了进去，却独独将耸立的阴茎排除在外。纲手站在台上，逐条宣读长脸的罪状。她看到卡卡西，向他点头致意，于是卡卡西也友好地回应了过去。他看到纲手拿着长脸的册子，她说里边是长脸勾连雾忍的叛国罪证。人群爆发出愤怒的吼叫声。人们弯下腰，寻找一切可以拿起的石子，好像那尸体还能感受到疼痛一样。卡卡西也弯下腰，但他什么也不想捡，然后有人碰了他。

——一朵野花传了过来。


End file.
